Amores Imperfeitos
by Srta. Zabini
Summary: "- Ron já quer me matar e, se eu ficar, vou roubar você dele. - E não era brincadeira, ambos sabiam disso..."
1. Prologo

Olá.

Espero que gostem da história.

Agradecimento especial a minha beta querida, Artemis Stark.

* * *

 _Sitting in the dark, I can't forget  
Even now, I realize the time I'll never get  
Another story of the Bitter Pills of Fate  
I can't go back again  
I can't go back again_

 _30 de Junho de 1998._

O sangue pingava por todo carpete, o copo de whisky quebrado assim como a alma do homem ruivo. Apenas o crepitar do fogo era testemunha da ruína dele.

\- Afogando-se em auto piedade novamente, Weasley? - Hermione perguntou com o rosto retorcido em preocupação e cansaço.

\- Quer um copo? - Ele rebateu rude.

A mulher soltou um palavrão e começou a recolher os pedaços de vidros do chão, ele bateu em sua mão e ela o empurrou novamente para o sofá. Ambos se encararam raivosos.

\- Vá embora, Granger.

\- Obrigue-me. - Ela o desafiou. - Sua família não aguenta mais. - Criticou. - Eu vou fazer um curativo nesse ferimento. - Continuou inabalável.

\- Por que não desisti? - Ele suspirou rendido, nunca conseguia vencê-la numa discussão, nunca conseguia fazê-la ir embora.

\- Eu não posso te perder. - Respondeu firme. - Perdemos muito nessa guerra, não vou deixar você morrer. - Ela respirou fundo. - Fred jamais te perdoaria por desistir de você mesmo.

\- Você é uma tola sentimental e não sabe de nada. - Exclamou. - Seu _namoradinho_ sabe que está enfiada novamente no meu apartamento?

\- Sim. E não está feliz. - Continuou falando enquanto limpava o corte no braço do cunhado. - E não fale sobre meu relacionamento com seu irmão.

\- Você acha que me engana, não é? - Ele queria ferir Hermione, queria que ela desistisse,... Estava tão cansado. - Eu sou sua válvula de escape, pois enquanto se distrai comigo não pensa nas suas próprias merdas.

\- Quando ficou tão esperto? - A bruxa rebateu com ironia.

 _26 de Agosto de 1998._

Ele a olhou duramente. Hermione estava novamente em seu apartamento sem convite, ela parecia zangada com algo além dele o que era uma novidade. Nesses meses, eles ficaram extremamente próximos, por total insistência da bruxa. Porém, sabia que devia sua sanidade a ela.

Ainda estava quebrado, sempre estaria. Com ela, isso parecia não importar. Granger não buscava Fred cada vez que o olhava, nunca havia trocado seus nomes ou o tratado como metade. Para aquela pequena e forte mulher, ele era inteiro e somente George. E por Merlin, gostava dela e isso era errado. Tinha que ser.

\- Você escutou o que eu disse? - Ela o olhava com raiva.

\- Vai me bater, Granger? - Ele rebateu irônico.

\- Não vou. - Ela suspirou. - Apenas estou estressada com Harry e Ron.

\- Isso não é novidade. O que eles fizeram agora?

\- Não querem voltar para Hogwarts comigo.

\- Eu também não voltaria. - Disse indiferente. - Você também não deveria.

\- Eu quero. – falou, decidida.

\- Então respeite as decisões deles. – Cortou, frio.

Seria um ótimo momento para contar sua própria decisão. Analisou-a por completo e um quase sorriso surgiu em sua face:

\- Hermione, eu vou embora de Londres. - Contou enquanto preparava uma dose de whisky. - Preciso descobrir quem eu sou sem meu gêmeo. - Percebeu o olhar arrasado dela. - Você é a única pessoa que sabe e de quem eu vou me despedir.

\- E seus pais? - Ela pegou o copo que George segurava e o bebeu em segundos.

\- Vão entender, você vai explicar para eles.

\- Eu não quero que vá. – Teimou, deixando finalmente as lágrimas caírem.

George a abraçou e consolou, era uma sensação diferente oferecer apoio ao invés de recebê-lo. Levantou o rosto da mulher e a encarou até ter certeza que ela estava mais calma.

\- Eu preciso partir, eu prometo mandar notícias. - Disse beijando a testa dela e inalando o delicioso aroma de baunilha de seu shampoo. - Ron já quer me matar e, se eu ficar, vou roubar você dele. - E não era brincadeira, ambos sabiam disso. - Quero sua felicidade, Hermione.

\- E eu quero a sua, Weasley.

Um último abraço foi compartilhado e com sorrisos tristes disseram adeus.

* * *

N.B.: Srta Zabini está a todo vapor com a escrita, hein? Meu coração saindo pela boca com o sofrimento de George...

Fanfic será postada também no Nyah! e Spirit.

Por favor, comentem!


	2. Capítulo 01

_15 de Dezembro de 1998._

Amassou o pergaminho e o jogou na lareira da sala comunal da Grifinória, Ginny dormia profundamente jogada no sofá, Hermione fitou os cabelos ruivos da amiga e a saudade de George cresceu em seu peito.

Os dias eram sempre iguais e doía. Sem ele, finalmente encarou seus demônios internos e foi obrigada a confrontar seus próprios sentimentos. Ainda namorava com Ronald e a culpa de não retribuir o afeto do namorado amargava sua alma. Precisava honrar sua casa em Hogwarts e tomar algumas decisões para seu futuro.

 _24 de Dezembro de 1998._

Molly a saudou sorrindo quando desceu para tomar café-da-manhã, era o primeiro natal que a família Weasley passaria sem os gêmeos e doía feito o inferno. Hermione sentiu um beijo em sua face e sorriu para Ron. Ele parecia razoavelmente feliz com os arranjos da vida, estava indo muito bem no treinamento de aurores ao lado de Harry.

\- Já comprou todos os presentes Mione? - Perguntou enquanto comia sua porção de ovos e bacon.

\- Sim, inclusive eu já mandei o de George. - Informou sem sorrir. - Ele não vem mesmo? - Perguntou encarando a sogra.

\- Não, querida, ele mandou felicitações e presentes para todos, inclusive você. - A tristeza da matriarca era inquestionável. - De qualquer forma, esse tempo longe está realmente o ajudando, pelo menos é o que ele escreve.

\- George ficará bem, não se preocupe tanto. - Ron cortou e a namorada bufou incomodada.

A festa foi muito animada, todos reverenciaram os amigos e familiares que partiram e muitos choraram. Porém, era tempo de comemorar e agradecer. Harry muito empolgado pediu a mão de Ginny em noivado. A felicidade era geral. Hermione afastou-se ligeiramente e resolveu abrir o presente de seu ruivo preferido: era um colar com um solitário de diamante. Muito caro e belo. Ela arfou e leu rapidamente o bilhete.

 _Não ouse revirar esses lindos olhos castanhos, eu quis gastar parte da minha fortuna com um lindo presente para minha bruxa predileta. Você está feliz? G.W._

\- Bonito colar. - Ron tocou o pescoço dela, suas orelhas estavam bem vermelhas. - Meu irmão tem bom gosto.

\- Realmente. - Ela riu sem graça. - Um tanto exagerado, talvez. - Disse guardando o bilhete e a pergunta não saindo de sua cabeça... Estava feliz? _Talvez ela soubesse responder, mas teria coragem para isso?_

 _02 de Julho de 1999._

Deixou as flores sobre a lápide de Fred. Algumas lágrimas desceram por sua face e o cabelo grudou em sua boca por causa do vento frio.

\- Sinto falta da sua risada, você sempre foi mais espontâneo que seu gêmeo. - Comentou com o coração apertado. - Você está cuidado de Georgie por mim? -Perguntou para o vazio. - Ele não me responde mais,... Desde o natal sem cartas. - Reclamou. - Como posso contar para ele que amei o presente e não tiro por nada? Que terminei com Ronald? Que me formei com honras em Hogwarts e que eu não, eu não estou feliz? - Chorou.

\- Granger?! - O homem parou surpreso.

A bruxa virou-se e passando as mãos pelos olhos, observou o homem lindo a sua frente. O cabelo longo flamejante escondia a ausência de uma orelha, a barba rala fazia um lindo contraste com os olhos castanhos claros de George Weasley. Ela queria bater nele e xinga-lo por sumir de sua vida, contudo apenas um soluço saiu de sua garganta antes dela correr e se jogar em seus braços.

\- Você... é... tão idiota. - Disse esfregando o rosto em seu suéter escuro. O cheiro amadeirado a acalmando.

\- Eu também senti sua falta. - Rebateu segurando o rosto dela entre suas mãos. - Lee contou que você chutou meu irmão, então eu voltei por você. -Exclamou sério. - Desculpe pelas cartas não respondidas,... Eu precisava de tempo e coragem. Só queria conversar com Fred antes e olha quem encontro. - O sarcasmo escorreu por seus lábios.

\- Eu não consegui ser feliz. - Confidenciou. - E você?

\- Como poderia? - Rebateu olhando longamente para lápide. - Porém, consegui reconstruir minha vida e seguir em frente. - Contou orgulhoso. - Só falta você. A distância só evidenciou a veracidade do meu sentimento por ti e não vou lutar mais contra isso, Granger.

\- Eu fui tão covarde todo esse tempo,... Eu machuquei Ron. - Admitiu. - Quando terminamos ele falou que sabia que era por sua causa, que eu tinha usado ele, era egoísta e outras coisas horríveis. - Hermione fungou. - Sua família nunca vai me aceitar.

\- Você gosta de mim? - Foi direto.

\- Gostar? - Ela riu. - Eu acho que te amo. – George sorriu rapidamente.

\- Então arrume suas coisas, venha morar comigo e com o tempo pensaremos na família. - Respondeu com um sorriso singelo. - Aposto que Fred aprova isso. Ele sempre te achou muito para o Roniquinho. - Comentou ácido.

\- Vou espera-lo no meu apartamento. - Um sorriso verdadeiro surgiu em seu rosto. - Converse com meu cunhado. - Ela piscou e aparatou.

George permaneceu em silêncio por muito tempo, o sentimento de desespero foi substituído por um frio vazio que nunca seria preenchido. Mas, agora ele entendia que continuava respirando, mudando, amando e vivendo. Devia honrar a memória do irmão e buscar a felicidade apesar de incompleta.

\- Ron é um babaca. - Comentou. - Eu sei, cópia, que roubei o coração da garota dele, mas não foi de proposito. - Rebateu como se escutasse a resposta de Fred. - Ela é linda mesmo. - Deu de ombros com uma risada engasgada pela vontade de chorar.

#

Harry olhou para sua _praticamente_ irmã com carinho e um pouco de preocupação, nunca imaginou que ela partiria sabe-se lá para onde com outro Weasley. Claro que ele notou as mudanças no coração da melhor amiga e torcia que ela encontrasse a felicidade, contudo ele ainda nutria esperanças em unir seus melhores amigos.

\- George não está me roubando. - Hermione disse ao observar o semblante do quase auror. - Ele está me libertando. - Sorriu.

\- É loucura, Mione. - Rebateu inseguro. - Você tem uma entrevista para estagiar no Ministério na próxima semana. - Lembrou.

\- Sim. - Ela concordou, sentindo-se leve. - Mas, eu quero viver isso, eu quero ir embora e conquistar novas coisas ao lado dele. E se tudo der errado, o que eu duvido, você ainda estará aqui por mim. - Afirmou confiante do amor fraternal que compartilhavam.

\- Sem dúvidas, você é minha família. - Ele a abraçou. - O que devo dizer para os Weasleys?

\- Que Hermione foi estudar em New York. - George respondeu, assustando os amigos. - Com o tempo contaremos o restante. - Completou malicioso.

\- E Ron?

\- Ele vai superar. - Hermione disse incerta. - Eu quero que ele encontre alguém que realmente seja apaixonada por ele... E um pouco de distância, não fará mal.

\- Eu posso visita-los?

\- Claro que sim, você é meu irmão e eu te amo. - Disse com lágrimas nos olhos. - Voltarei para o casamento. - Avisou sorrindo.

\- Cuide bem dela ou vou te caçar até no inferno. - Harry ameaçou George e ofereceu sua mão. - Faça-a feliz.

\- Anotado, "Eleito". - Respondeu apertando firme a mão do cunhado. - E parabéns pelo noivado com minha irmã.


	3. Capítulo 02

_03 de Julho de 1999._

Hermione ofegou ao pisar no novo apartamento de George. Era muito bonito e um pouco extravagante. Ele contou que estava jogando profissionalmente como batedor num time médio de Quadribol que rendia um bom salário, além do dinheiro da venda da loja. O ruivo deixou as malas da namorada no quarto e riu do rubor que subiu pelo rosto dela.

\- Não me diga que é virgem? - O Weasley perguntou com a sobrancelha arqueada.

\- Ron queria, mas eu não consegui. - Granger respondeu muito encabulada. - Oh George, pare de rir. - Ela o estapeou levemente.

\- Isso será interessante. - Ele segurou a mão dela e a puxou aproximando seus corpos. - Prometo ser um professor atencioso e paciente. - Ele mordeu levemente a orelha dela, esfregando a barba na pele delicada do pescoço delicado e sorriu ao notar o arrepio.

\- Estou com fome. - Hermione afastou-se vermelha, o homem apenas riu.

\- Vou pedir uma pizza com muito queijo. Alguma preferência?

\- Não, está perfeito.

Eles jantaram, conversaram e riram como não faziam há meses. George focou seus esforços em deixa-la confortável, demonstrar que poderiam dar certo. Estava decido a ter Hermione pelo resto da vida.

\- Então eu tenho um famoso jogador de quadribol para me mostrar à cidade amanhã? - Ela questionou sorrindo.

\- Essa semana eu sou todo seu, pequena. - Respondeu leve. - Sem treinos ou jogos.

\- Pensei que você fosse sempre meu? - Provocou.

O homem levantou da cadeira e puxou Hermione para seus braços, afastou os cachos dos ombros dela e distribuiu beijos úmidos e quentes até perto do ouvido dela. – Granger... - Ele tinha uma provocação para retribuir, entretanto não esperava o turbilhão de sensações que tomou conta de seu corpo ao senti-la derreter em seus braços.

George beijou os lábios dela lentamente, enroscando sua língua na dela, sugando seu lábio inferior... Ela gemeu. O ruivo a pegou no colo e caminhou com ela até o quarto.

\- Vamos à primeira lição. - Falou tirando a camisa e voltando a beijar sua inexperiente namorada.

Ela revirou os olhos e virou suas posições. - Eu sou uma ótima aluna, lembra?

Ele gemeu ao vê-la se despir da camisa. Hermione tinha um corpo esbelto com seios realmente fartos. Sorriu com muita malícia. O ruivo sentou, fazendo a deslizar para seu colo. Eles se beijaram com muita vontade. George passou a mão firmemente pela costa da namorada até chegar ao fecho do sutiã azul, ele liberou os seios e parou alguns segundos apreciando a bela descoberta.

\- Você é linda. - Elogiou. Suas mãos ganharam vida sobre o corpo dela, massagearam, apertaram... Levaram Hermione para perto da insanidade.

Ficaram aproveitando todas aquelas sensações novas e prazerosas. Todavia, George afastou-se e levantou-se da cama. Era somente o começo e não queria resumir aquele relacionamento em algo carnal. Principalmente depois do tempo que ficaram afastados...

\- Você está com medo? - Hermione o desafiou com olhos brilhantes.

\- Não, Granger, eu sei que seremos ótimos juntos. - Ele se reaproximou e passou um dedo calejado pelo mamilo esquerdo dela. - Mas, eu quero e vou deixa-la louca antes. - Não evitou o tom competitivo, e sorriu lascivo.

\- Dois podem jogar esse jogo, Weasley. - Rebateu com malícia e o puxou para outro beijo faminto.

Muitos minutos depois, banhos tomados, brigas pelo lado da cama e provocações baratas... George e Hermione dormiam abraçados... Em paz.

 _28 de Setembro de 1999._

Hermione lia um livro sobre poções avançadas, tinha iniciado um curso de especialização sobre o tema e estava extremamente satisfeita. Enquanto isso George realizava seu treino com o Phoenix, time de quadribol popular em New York. Ambos cresceram no relacionamento, descobriram manias, esquisitices... Eram amigos, confidentes e continuavam com as provocações sexuais. Era quase uma guerra, quem cederia primeiro... E George estava decido a vencer essa noite. Ele a faria suplicar. Riu malicioso e quase não viu o balaço passar por sua cabeça.

\- Pare de pensar em sua mulher! - Christopher, apanhador do Phoenix, provocou. - Ela é tão deliciosa quanto parece?

\- Mais. - Respondeu feroz. - E minha! - Avisou friamente.

Saltou da vassoura na frente da namorada e gargalhou do susto dela. O treino havia acabado e um grande jogo se aproximava. Gostava do que fazia, mas sentia falta da cumplicidade de Fred, ele sempre sabia qual movimento faria no campo.

Hermione abaixou o livro, o sol incomodando seus olhos, analisou a aparência do seu namorado. George estava incrivelmente suado e gostoso.

\- Harry vai jantar lá em casa hoje. - Avisou e riu do palavrão do bruxo. - Tinha planos para hoje, amorzinho?

\- Eu tenho planos para fazê-la gemer a noite inteira, amorzinho. - Respondeu petulante, beijou-lhe rapidamente e correu para os vestiários antes que apanhasse.

#

George encheu a taça de Mione com seu vinho preferido e sentou-se ao seu lado acariciando os fios longos e encaracolados. Ele amava a forma que Hermione completava sua vida e deu graça naquele apartamento insosso... Ela era inteligente, divertida, cuidadosa e quente. Ele a amava! E sabia que Fred realmente aprovaria a cunhada.

A campainha tocou e a mulher ergueu-se para abrir a porta para o melhor amigo. Sua surpresa foi enorme quando junto de Harry surgiu também Ginny, Bill e Charlie.

\- Você não avisou que seríamos em tantos. - George soltou irônico. - Irmãos. - Saudou com uma reverência debochada.

\- George! - Hermione repreendeu. - Seja gentil.

\- Claro, baby. - Ele suspirou audivelmente e todos se entreolharam desconfortáveis.

\- Sentimos saudade, maninho. - Ginny disse segurando as lágrimas. - Era para ser uma surpresa feliz.

\- Não há motivos para brigas. - Bill amenizou. - Ficamos surpresos de saber sobre você e Mione. - O bruxo ressaltou com um sorrisinho irritante.

\- Inclusive você está muito bonita, esse país te fez bem. - Charlie elogiou sorrindo amplamente.

\- Obrigada. - Ela corou e George olhou duro para o domador de dragões.

\- Tá bom! - Ele se rendeu. - Podem me abraçar Weasleys intrometidos.

Foi um momento bonito, o grande abraço fraternal com algumas lágrimas da única ruiva. Harry e Hermione sorriram e se abraçaram fortemente. - Podia ter avisado. A morena sussurrou repreensiva.

\- Então como é a vida de vocês? - Ginny questionou curiosa, já acomodada no grande sofá cinza.

\- Boa. - Hermione sorriu. - Estou estudando e Georgie está realmente bem no Phoenix, ele é ótimo batedor. - Elogiou beijando rapidamente os lábios do namorado.

\- Mia é tão humilde. - O ruivo revirou os olhos. - Eu sou a porra do melhor jogador e nossa vida é maravilhosa como ela. - Ele passou os braços pela cintura esbelta e mordiscou seu pescoço, não pararia de atiça-la só pela presença de seus irmãos.

\- Parece gostoso, de fato. - Charlie provocou rindo pervertido e recebeu uma tapa de Bill. - As preocupações de mamãe eram tolas, só estou dizendo que George está perfeitamente adaptado nos Estados Unidos.

\- Todos sabem sobre nós por lá? - Hermione perguntou apreensiva. - Molly me odeia?

\- Apenas nós sabemos... E mamãe não vai odiá-la quando souber, ela sempre quis que fosse uma Weasley. - Bill respondeu achando graça do temor da cunhada.

\- Talvez não com nosso Georgie. - Charlie rebateu sarcástico. - Mas, quem pode te culpar irmãozinho? Vocês fugiram apenas para ficarem juntos ou o quê? - O domador de dragão perguntou enchendo seu copo de whisky.

\- Não fugimos, apenas temos paz aqui. Além disso, eu sou o Weasley certo.- George respondeu tencionando o maxilar. - Eu gosto daqui, então busquei minha mulher e a trouxe para cá. - Continuou em seu tom monótono e possessivo. Ficava feliz em rever os irmãos, porém era angustiante também. Sentia a pele pinicar com as lembranças dolorosas e as provocações não ajudavam.

\- Como você aguenta tanta arrogância? - Gin criticou olhando a amiga.

\- Na maior parte dos dias ele é normal. - Hermione revirou os olhos e se serviu de mais vinho. - Vamos jantar?

A conversa retornou ao tom mais descontraído, os visitantes contaram as novidades de casa... O casamento de Harry e Ginny aconteceria no final do ano, a impressa estava impossível; Bill estava extremamente feliz pela gravidez de Fleur, Percy recebeu uma promoção e parecia interessado numa funcionária do Ministério, Charlie voltaria para Inglaterra numa recente reserva de dragões.

\- E Ronald? - Granger esfregou as mãos ansiosas.

\- Está seguindo a vida, os treinamentos no quartel de aurores são puxados. -Harry contou encabulado. - Eu o convidei junto com Luna para apadrinharem meu casamento.

\- E eu quero que vocês sejam os meus padrinhos. - Ginny convidou com um sorriso ansioso.

\- Se Mione quiser, nós aceitamos. - George falou emocionado, não acreditava que a caçulinha estava casando... E Fred não veria isso. Doeu e ele segurou a mão da morena, buscando forças.

\- Claro que aceito, será um honra! - Ela respondeu e apertou ainda mais a mão do seu ruivo. O conhecia suficiente para notar que apesar da fachada de simpatia implicante, aquilo tudo estava fazendo os machucados recém-cicatrizados sangrarem novamente.

Não ficariam hospedados ali, todos tinham reservados quartos num hotel próximo. Combinaram no dia seguinte mostrarem um pouco da cidade para a família inglesa. Todos se despediram harmoniosamente...

\- Eles são bons juntos. - Charlie falou com Bill. - Ela o mantém centrado e vivendo verdadeiramente.

\- Não sei se Ron vai encarar assim. - O irmão respondeu preocupado. - Quer dizer, Harry disse que nunca houve nada entre eles enquanto Hermione namorava Ronald, mas eles certamente terminaram por causa de George.

\- Ela é muito apaixonada por ele, nunca foi assim com Roniquinho. - Charlie analisou insistente. - E eles não têm planos de retornar para Inglaterra, isso pode gerar no máximo alguns encontros futuros desconfortáveis.

\- Principalmente no casamento.

\- Sim, precisamos ficar atentos.

#

Tomou um longo gole do Whisky-de-Fogo, concentrou seu olhar nas chamas da lareira, não queria repetir o comportamento agressivo que tantas vezes teve ao lado dela quando a morte de seu gêmeo era recente. Sentia-se drenado e triste, a saudade forte em seu peito. Hermione tomou o copo de suas mãos e deitou George em seu colo, ela estava tão silenciosa... Não percebeu quando começou a chorar, somente os soluços eram escutados naquele final de noite agridoce.

\- Eu amo você e estarei sempre aqui.

\- E eu amo você, baby.

* * *

Fanfic postada no Spirit e Nyah!

Capítulo betado por Artemis Stark.


	4. Capítulo 03

_29 de Setembro de 1999._

Ofegou e agarrou o lençol da cama. George a chupava deliciosamente, ele já conhecia bem seu corpo e fazia o oral com uma perfeição assustadora. Seu corpo tremeu e o clímax chegou fazendo a gritar. Ele a beijou.

\- Bom dia, Granger. - Saudou convencido.

Hermione virou sobre o ruivo e com um sorriso sabichão foi distribuindo beijos molhados pelo tórax de George, ele arrepiava com facilidade e ela adorava isso. O tomou entre os lábios com gula, ela era realmente uma aluna excepcional, ninguém fazia um boquete igual sua Grifinória.

Hermione afastou-se e riu ao notar a indignação dele.

\- Peça.- Deu uma lambida e ouviu o choramingo do seu ruivo. - Peça e nós dois ganhamos, cansei de esperar. Afirmou. - Eu quero você e quero agora.

\- Eu peço.- George se rendeu. - Seja minha.

Ele aproveitou a distração dela e inverteu novamente as posições, beijou os seios dela com paixão, prendeu as mãos dela entre as suas e se posicionou. Ela estava quente e molhada. Hermione prendeu os pés atrás da lombar do ruivo e ofegou ao senti-lo grande e inteiro dentro de si. Ambos suavam e tremiam. Ele se mexeu lentamente dando todo o tempo para ela se acostumar e quando ela choramingou de desejo beijou os lábios dela com força.

A mulher não entendia como todos no prédio não escutavam seu coração batendo tão forte, ela fechava os olhos e tudo brilhava, sentia-o entrando e saindo de seu corpo cada vez mais duro e forte e gostava. Merlin, ela gostava.

\- Olhe para mim, baby. - A voz de George saiu forte e intensa. - Eu quero que minha mulher chegue ao limite olhando nos meus olhos.

E ela obedeceu. Porque era tudo o que queria. Era aquele homem entre as suas pernas a fazendo sentir um prazer nunca antes experimentado, era aquele homem quebrado, de comentários afiados que a amava como ninguém poderia compreender, era aquele homem que a reclamava como dele. E Granger sabia que pertencia ao Weasley. Seus olhos dilataram e o orgasmo varreu qualquer pensamento em seu cérebro. George sorriu e aumentou a velocidade chegando ao próprio prazer.

\- Amo você. - Beijou-a no vale dos seios e rolou para o lado a puxando para seus braços.

\- Isso foi tão incrível para você como foi para mim? - Ela perguntou com algumas lágrimas descendo por seu rosto. - Estou tão feliz, meu amor.

\- Sim. - O bruxo sorriu verdadeiramente. - Você é tudo que desejo até o final dos meus dias.

\- Então case comigo, Weasley. - Ela o olhou apaixonadamente e usou seu tom mais mandão. - Eu te amo.

\- Como queira. - Ele soltou uma gargalhada. – Minha Granger Weasley.

#

Eles tomaram um longo banho juntos e com sorrisos idiotas tomaram café-da-manhã e naquela bolha de felicidade encontraram os familiares no Central Park.

\- Vocês demoraram. - Ginny reclamou enquanto abraçava a ambos. - Por que esses sorrisos bestas?

\- Foi uma manhã muito produtiva. - George respondeu pervertido e levantou a namorada do chão a beijando muito entusiasmado.

\- Deu um trato em nosso maninho, hein, Granger? - Charlie riu maliciosamente. - Acho que só o vi tão feliz quando abriram a Gemialidades. – afirmou, olhando para seu irmão caçula.

Bill, Ginny e Harry ficaram tensos com o tropeço do domador de dragões, tinham combinado em evitar as lembranças de Fred. George soltou Hermione e uma inevitável lágrima desceu até a barba rala, ele queria muito que sua cópia estivesse ali para parabeniza-lo por sua felicidade. O sentimento de vazio quase o sufocou, até a bruxa puxar seu rosto para próximo do seu e o beijar com tanto, tanto amor.

\- Fred está feliz por nós. - Sussurrou quando desgrudaram os lábios.

\- Eu sei. - George soltou uma risada engasgada e olhou para os irmãos. - Você está certíssimo Char, eu estou muito feliz.

\- Por que tanta felicidade? - Harry questionou curioso, analisando a melhor amiga.

\- Mia me mandou casar com ela. - Respondeu enlaçando a noiva pela cintura e dando um sorriso "tenho trinta-dois-dentes-e-todos-são-perfeitos".

\- Vocês são loucos. - O moreno balançou a cabeça, finalmente aceitando que Ron e Mione jamais voltariam a acontecer, e abraçou a melhor amiga.

\- Insanos. – Ginny falou, mas também parabenizou o casal.

\- Certeza que esse é o Weasley correto? Sabe, eu ainda estou solteiro... - Charlie zombou até receber um soco de brincadeira de George. - Tá bom, eu dou minha benção, cunhadinha linda.

\- Não consigo imaginar ninguém melhor para o selvagem George Weasley, estou muito feliz por vocês. - Bill discursou alegre. - Contudo, o resto da família precisa saber sobre vocês. – Aquela afirmação não foi um pedido.

O casal revirou os olhos, mas assentiram. Com paciência tudo se encaixaria. No momento, só queriam aproveitar o dia.

#

 _30 de Novembro de 1999._

Molly aguardava ansiosa ao lado de Arthur. Charlie tinha informado que eles retornariam hoje e que viriam exclusivamente para vê-los, entretanto já havia notificado o restante dos parentes... Ela tinha ficado extremamente surpresa com a última carta de seu filho contando sobre o namoro com Hermione, ele tinha sido muito claro e até cru em sua descrição sobre a força do relacionamento deles. Contou que a morte de Fred tinha matado George também, e que a mulher tinha sido sua paz, tormento e sanidade por meses. Que o motivo de estar vivo era o amor que nutria pela nascida trouxa e que se culpou por causa de Ronald. Então foi embora, para reencontrar a si mesmo e tinha descoberto que o novo George queria Granger mesmo longe. Contou que Lee o mantinha informado sobre a vida em Londres e que o mesmo falou sobre o término do namoro, então apenas conseguia imagina-la vivendo com ele em New York e que por Merlin, sentia tanto a falta da voz mandona e dos lindos olhos castanhos... E ela havia aceitado toda aquela loucura, Hermione o amava. Era perfeito. Eles viviam juntos e se descobriam todos os dias... George contou que a namorada morria de medo da rejeição da matriarca e que não voltariam para Inglaterra, mas a frequência das visitas dependeria totalmente de Molly. Seu filho tinha encontrado a garota no pior momento de sua vida e não a soltaria por ninguém.

\- Mamãe. - O bruxo chamou sua atenção sorrindo, ela correu e o abraçou chorando.

\- Meu filhinho, meu Georgie...

\- Deixe o garoto respirar. - Arthur repreendeu amorosamente. - Venha cá e abrace seu velho pai.

Hermione tremia e chorava silenciosamente presenciando o reencontro, estava muito contente por seu amado ruivo. Queria a oportunidade de abraçar novamente os pais, o que era impossível agora.

\- Querida. - Molly a esmagou em seus braços e Granger soltou o ar que nem tinha notado que prendia, era muito importante a aprovação daquela mulher para Hermione. - Você sempre será minha filha, fico feliz que tenha escolhido George para acompanha-la em sua vida.

\- Obrigada. - Chorou e foi abraçada pelo Sr. Weasley. Depois estava novamente nos braços confortáveis do noivo.

Eles passaram uma tarde agradável na Toca e foram interrogados pela Sra. Weasley até a exaustão, mas não revelaram o noivado. Ela queria que voltassem para casa, mas sabia que era um luta perdida. Percy apareceu ao lado da namorada Audrey e chorou copiosamente ao rever George, pois se sentia responsável pela morte de Fred. Bill e Fleur também apareceram rapidamente. E Ginny, Harry, Luna e Lee... De repente, a Toca estava muito cheia.

\- Eles contaram que estão noivos. - Ginny soltou com um sorriso sapeca.

\- Oh! Que maravilhoso, por que não contaram antes? - Molly os esmagou novamente e Hermione lançou um olhar mortal para a cunhada.

\- Não temos pressa para o casamento, queremos estabilizar nossas vidas antes. - Granger explicou.

\- E nada de netos por pelo menos quatro anos. - George completou para total horror da mãe. - Queremos viver em paz sem pirralhos tirando nosso sono.

\- Só treinam, não é? - Lee soltou malicioso no que Charlie riu.

\- Devia vê-los em New York, iguais coelhinhos. - Provocou.

Todos riram do rosto corado da bruxa e do orgulhoso de George, não era ruim visitar a família. Mesmo que faltassem dois irmãos.

 _05 de Dezembro de 1999._

Ron tomou um longo gole de seu Hidromel enquanto escutava Harry e Bill contando sobre a ex-namorada e o traidor de seu irmão... Merda! Aquilo era uma puta injustiça, ele tinha lutado pelo afeto de Hermione, tinha verdadeiramente se arrependimento de abandona-la na busca das horcruxes. Ela o havia beijado na última batalha e o futuro parecia brilhante naquele momento... Então, por que ela desistiu dele? Por que ela escolheu George?

A família perdeu Fred e todos entediam a dor do outro gêmeo, era tão difícil olha-lo e não associar a imagem do ente querido falecido. Ron apoiou quando a namorada disse que ajudaria o cunhado a sair da depressão e luto, pois sabia que ela conseguiria. Hermione não fracassava.

Percebeu que a bruxa passava cada vez mais tempo com George e aquilo não podia estar certo. Ron também perdeu um irmão. Ron também tinha pesadelos com a guerra. Ron também precisava de atenção! Porém, Hermione Granger parecia enxergar apenas o outro Weasley. Brigavam e ela corria para o apartamento dos gêmeos. Era nocivo. Então, George foi embora sarar suas dores longe de todos e Ron quase voltou a enxerga-lo como um irmão novamente. Ele tinha Hermione pra ele e estava feliz... Por que ela não estava?

\- Está escutando? - Bill questionou com o cenho franzido.

\- Mione está fodendo com meu irmão. - Rebateu grosso, ferido. - E todos estão felizes por eles, porque o maldito Georgie perdeu sua metade e agora tem um lindo prêmio de consolação. - Cada palavra era carregada de nojo e raiva.

\- Hermione não era apaixonada por você, ela era apaixonada pela ideia de vocês juntos, como eu e Gin. - Harry tirou os óculos e esfregou os olhos cansados, tinha refletido muito sobre isso. - Ela tentou porque estava confusa e a guerra tirou muito de nós, mas amor não funciona assim. E ela não é um maldito prêmio. - O bruxo foi duro porque queria que os amigos se entendessem. Ronald, Harry e Hermione deveriam ser amigos para sempre.

\- Você tem todo o direito de sentir raiva deles, mas eles vão continuar sendo sua família. - Bill exclamou, tomando sua bebida. - Eles são realmente bons juntos. Você perdeu a namorada, tem certeza que quer perder sua melhor amiga? Perder outro irmão?

\- Eu sabia que ela sentia algo por George, todavia imaginei que quando ela voltasse dessa especialização poderíamos tentar novamente, que tudo que ela precisava era tempo. - Contou suspirando. - Não sabia realmente que eles viviam juntos, eu sequer sabia que eles moravam na mesma cidade. George deveria saber que Hermione Granger era território proibido para qualquer outro Weasley. - A raiva novamente fez seus pulsos tremerem. - Babaca fura-olho.

\- Hermione ama George, ele não a obrigou. - Harry rebateu firme. - Eu quero saber se você vai arruinar meu casamento quando encontra-los.

\- Eles são os padrinhos de Ginny. - Bill completou tenso. - É importante para nossa caçulinha. - Apelou para o lado emotivo.

\- Posso me comportar por você e Gin, avise para Granger que não quero conversar,... Ainda não. - Encarou o melhor amigo, rancoroso. - Não acredito que não me contou sobre isso antes. - Reclamou realmente magoado. - Quero ficar sozinho.

Sem alternativas, Bill e Harry deixaram um amargurado Ron bebendo seu Hidromel.

* * *

N.B.: ai ai Estou errada ou Ron vai aprontar alguma? Lindo reencontro do George com sua família! Bjs bjs


	5. Capítulo 04

_19 de Dezembro de 1999._

A Toca estava ricamente decorada, as tendas no jardim tinham uma organização impecável. O clima estava perfeito para o "casamento do século" como os jornais noticiavam. Os convidados chegavam elegantes em vestes a rigor, e eram recepcionados por uma deslumbrante grávida Fleur Weasley.

A impressa disparou inúmeros flashes quando Hermione Granger surgiu belíssima ao lado do charmoso George Weasley, ele a segurava firme pela cintura e sorria presunçoso. Percy rapidamente retirou o casal dali e mostrou seus lugares no altar. Muitos convidados cochichavam curiosos ao notar que a grande heroína de guerra estava num relacionamento amoroso com o ex-cunhado.

\- Estamos chamando muita atenção. - Hermione sussurrou irritada enquanto arrumava a gravata do ruivo.

\- Mia amor, somos um casal atraente demais para passarmos despercebidos. - Ele a beijou levemente até escutar uma tosse disfarçada.

\- Você está magnífica! - Charlie elogiou genuinamente. - Posso inveja-lo, maninho?

\- Contando que mantenha suas mãos longe da minha garota, fique a vontade para me invejar. - Rebateu bem humorado e abraçou o irmão.

\- Como estão os nervos? - Mione perguntou lançando um olhar ansioso na direção de Ron que acabava de entrar na tenda, sendo prontamente ignorada pelo ex-namorado. Ela tinha muita saudade do amigo.

\- Ele não quer papo com vocês, respeitem isso e teremos uma noite agradável. - Charlie enfatizou, olhando George. - Sem provocações.

O ruivo apenas levantou os braços em sinal de paz. Observou Luna muito bonita em vestes azuis aproximar-se com o melhor amigo Lee e Neville. A bruxa sorriu e abraçou demoradamente sua namorada, Hermione tornou-se bastante próxima da loira após a Armada de Dumbledore. Era bonito assistir a amizade delas, apesar de tantas diferenças. Lee o cumprimentou com um espalhafatoso abraço e Neville acenou timidamente. Tudo corria bem e George tentaria manter assim.

\- Acho que temos que retornar aos nossos lugares. A cerimônia vai começar.

#

 _And I thank god I'm alive_

 _You're just too good to be true_

 _Can't take my eyes off of you_

A música tocava ao fundo enquanto um bruxo ruivo sem orelha rodopiava sutilmente com uma bruxa de cabelos cacheados pelo salão. Eles pareciam completamente perdidos um no outro. Molly reparava que o filho cantava para nora e sorriu amorosamente. Ela ainda tinha receio pelo coração machucado de Ron, só não podia negar que George e Hermione eram demasiadamente bonitos juntos. Algumas lágrimas caíram ao perceber que Fred não estava ali para assistir seu gêmeo apaixonado.

\- Hoje é um dia feliz, pudinzinho, não chore. - Arthur consolou a esposa.

Enquanto isso Harry e Ginny Potter recebiam as felicitações dos diversos convidados, a felicidade estava impregnada em cada olhar trocado pelo casal. A realização que estava começando com uma linda família: a mulher que amava sem riscos do retorno de Lord Voldemort era surreal para o moreno. Ele a beijava sempre disposto a se convencer que tudo aquilo era real. Harry pegou o afilhado no colo e riu ao notar os cabelos negros bagunçados no pequeno metamorfo, Andrômeda abraçava Ginny e desejava muitas alegrias. De fato, tudo corria maravilhosamente bem.

#

Percy dançava com a namorada, no entanto observava que Ronald bebia cada vez mais, precisava alertar o restante dos irmãos e evitar uma cena desagradável. Com um pedido de desculpas para Audrey, ele começou a procurar por Bill. Ao longe notou que Hermione conversava animada com Fleur e Krum e que George parecia enciumado, quis rir das ironias do destino. Achou os irmãos mais velhos envolvidos em algum tipo de aposta, revirou os olhos.

\- Finalmente. - Chamou a atenção dos homens. - Façam nosso irmãozinho parar de beber ou teremos um tremendo barraco.

\- Ronald está apenas afogando as mágoas. - Charlie amenizou. - Francamente, quem diria que aquela garotinha dentuça ficaria tão gostosa. Não é à toa, que George caiu de amores. - O domador de dragões também já tinha bebido algumas doses de Whisky-de-Fogo. - Esse tom petulante dela deve ser ótimo na cama.

\- Não deixe George escuta-lo. - Percy alertou divertido. - Ao que parece ele é muito ciumento, estava quase matando Krum com o olhar alguns minutos atrás.

\- Claro... Claro... Eu gosto de provoca-lo somente, Granger é mulher dele e território proibido para qualquer outro Weasley inclusive Roniquinho. - Afirmou sorrindo meio bêbado.

\- Vou procurar Ron. - Bill exclamou preocupado.

#

Luna e Neville tentavam desviar a atenção de Ronald do casal apaixonado que dançava. Era realmente uma situação complexa e o recém-formado professor de Herbologia suspirou aliviado quando Mione e George saíram da linha de visão deles. O ruivo disse que iria buscar uma bebida, deixando-os na mesa.

Na verdade, o bruxo seguiu o casal que fugia da festa em direção a casa. Eles pareciam tão malditamente felizes, enquanto Ronald estava em ruínas. Não podia aguentar mais disso. Enfeitiçou seus sapatos para não fazerem barulhos.

#

Empurrou o corpo feminino contra a parede do corredor semiescuro, beijou os lábios com gula, engolindo todos os gemidos e levando a bruxa para um abismo de excitação. Baixou as alças do vestido laranja e sem cerimônia abocanhou os seios, ela puxou os fios ruivos com força e o empurrou até a outra parede. Não pensavam. Era apenas luxúria, fogo que jamais terminaria de queimar. A mulher ajoelhou e abriu o zíper da calça social, envolvendo-o com lábios úmidos e fazendo George gemer alto.

\- Foda-se! Quem precisa de uma cama? - Ele exclamou enquanto levantava a namorada. Ela riu safada. E num movimento rápido, estava com o rosto colado na parede. George ergueu o vestido até a cintura da mesma. - Sem calcinha, baby? - O timbre rouco fazendo-a tremer de antecipação.

Acharam um ritmo selvagem que agradava a ambos, o ruivo entrava e saía daquele corpo quente e a lambia da nuca até a orelha. Hermione rebolava enquanto suas unhas tentavam arranhar a parede. Os gemidos cada vez mais intensos e então a última ofegada enquanto os enamorados gozavam juntos e caiam moles e satisfeitos no chão.

\- Caralho, Granger! - George riu e a beijou amorosamente, ela se arrumou no colo dele descendo o vestido e o abraçou trêmula, ficaram naquele contato por longos minutos ouvindo os corações acelerados se acalmando.

#

"Nojentos!" Isso que Ronald pensava enquanto assistia os corpos unidos no final do corredor. Nunca imaginou que Hermione faria algo parecido na Toca, sempre tão certinha, tão puritana e agora gemia como uma vagabunda... E pior,... Gemia para George! O orgulho ferido, o coração partido, a ira e o álcool era uma combinação extremamente perigosa. E eles pagariam por aquilo. Eles pagariam! Era a ridícula a vontade que Ronald tinha de chorar.

O quase auror sorriu sadicamente ao notar o susto do casal, a varinha apontada para eles. Granger arrumou rapidamente as alças do vestido e tentou levantar, mas foi contida pelas mãos firmes do namorado. George notou que o irmão estava descontrolado, qualquer movimento poderia ser fatal.

\- Não digam nada! - Ronald rosnou. - Transar num dos corredores da Toca com um casamento acontecendo do lado de fora?! Você nunca permitiu que eu te tocasse direito Hermione... - Ele ofegou revoltado. - Isso doí, não percebe?! - Lágrimas desciam pelo rosto da bruxa. - Você me escolheria se não fosse George? Por Merlin, eu quero que meu irmão morra por sua culpa!

\- Eu sinto muito, Ron. - Hermione disse chorosa e assustada. - Me perdoe... Você sempre foi meu melhor amigo e eu confundi tudo e te machuquei... - Ela falava rápido quase atropelando as palavras. - Eu não planejei nada disso.

\- Você não é culpada, amor. - Ronald rebateu contraditório, também chorava, a varinha tremia em suas mãos. - George nunca deveria ter voltado, então você ia reconsiderar, eu sei que ia... Foi um pós-guerra difícil, só precisávamos de tempo... - Ron divagou em suas ilusões parando de fazer sentindo e olhava com cada vez mais ódio para o irmão.

\- Eu te dei tempo. - George disse sério, não aceitaria aquela culpa. - Eu fui embora, Ron! Eu abri mão dela no pior momento da minha vida... Fiz isso por você... Então vocês terminaram e eu duvido que vocês reatassem mesmo sem mim.

\- Como você pode saber?! - Gritou furioso.

\- Porque, Ronald, eu não te amava como Molly ama Arthur ou Ginny ama Harry. - Hermione respondeu fungando. - E isso não tem nada haver com George! Eu amo você, Ronald, como meu amigo de infância, nada vai mudar isso. E eu odeio o fato de ter partido seu coração. - A morena encarou abertamente o olhar magoado do ex-namorado.

\- Eu não acredito em você! - Ron exclamou em negação. Abaixou a varinha e sentou apoiado na parede oposta. - Você tinha ciúmes da Lavander, você sequer era realmente amiga dos gêmeos.

\- Éramos apenas adolescentes, Harry estava distante e você parou de falar comigo por causa de uma menina, é claro que eu teria ciúmes. Só que crescemos, nós passamos por uma guerra. – Fungou, chorosa. - Eu perdi meus pais e houve tanta, tanta dor. Eu cometi vários erros, eu sei, Ron, não devia ter começado um namoro para tentar camuflar meu sofrimento.

\- Por que meu irmão? - O ruivo exigiu permitindo-se pela primeira vez ouvi-la realmente.

\- Eu não sei. - Ela foi franca. - Acho que George estava tão quebrado que parte minha se identificou,... E depois eu gostava do sarcasmo, da fúria, do cheiro dele. Com ele eu não precisava ser sensata ou perfeita,... Antes que pense o contrário eu nunca te traí! - Hermione exclamou limpando as lágrimas. - Quando ele foi embora eu sofri e Hogwarts foi minha fuga, eu olhava para Gin e me lembrava dele, então eu realmente percebi que estava sendo injusta em prender você, nunca daria certo. - Ela respirou fundo. - Eu tinha tomado a decisão de terminar nosso namoro antes do presente de natal. - Esclareceu tocando o colar que enfeitava seu pescoço.

Ronald ficou longos minutos em silêncio, absorvendo todas aquelas informações. Precisava disso, o ódio deixando gradativamente seu coração, a exaustão tomando lugar da adrenalina. Ainda machucava e ele desconfiava que machucasse por muito tempo ainda. Porém, era o primeiro passo para cura.

\- Irmão. - George chamou sua atenção, ele tinha os olhos vermelhos. - Eu não respondi nenhuma carta dela depois do natal, eu prometi que daria tempo para vocês, então Lee contou em Fevereiro do término de vocês... Eu estava péssimo em New York, era como um Inferi. Eu quis voltar e suplicar que Granger me ajudasse novamente, mas aguentei até Julho e sabe... Por mais que seja doloroso, amor não se escolhe! Hermione não estava feliz e eu também não. E juntos, nós vivemos e somos felizes com todas as dificuldades. - Discursou aquilo que acreditava, nunca foi sua intenção machucar Ron, ele era seu irmão caçula afinal.

\- Você realmente a ama?

\- Ela é teimosa, irritante, mandona e sim, eu a amo. - George suspirou. - Não sei direito como ou quando aconteceu,... Num momento eu batia nas mãos que tentava me consolar e no outro eu notava a palidez dela e ficava preocupado.

Bill achou que aquele era um bom momento para interferir, estava escondido observando desde que o irmão caçula mirava o casal com a varinha. Sabiamente decidiu deixa-los extravasar suas emoções, eram muitas mágoas. Contudo, eram família e, se não hoje, algum dia precisariam se perdoar.

\- Ronald. - Bill chamou forte. - Conseguiu algumas respostas?

O bruxo apenas assentiu com a cabeça, sentia-se drenado e doente. O irmão mais velho deu um suspiro cansado e o ajudou a levantar, guardando a varinha dele por precaução. O casal continuou largado no chão observando os dois irem embora silenciosamente, eles respiraram fundo. Então George pegou a noiva no colo e se trancaram no antigo quarto de Percy.

* * *

N.B: Uau... Quanta emoção nesse capítulo... Fiquei tensa lendo aqui... Bjs bjs, Ártemis

N.A: Imagina eu escrevendo. kkk' Até o próximo! E obrigada, beta, sua linda!

Fanfic postada no Spirit e Nyah!


	6. Capítulo 05

_15 de Fevereiro de 2000._

Hermione abraçou seu ruivo por trás e beijou o ombro desnudo. Ele estava silenciosamente disperso, bebendo seu café e olhando a paisagem pela varanda.

\- Bill mandou uma carta dizendo que Ronald está se recuperando relativamente bem, focado na vida de auror. – Sorriu, preguiçoso. - Ele também contou que Victorie nasceu saudável e linda. E que os repórteres britânicos continuam interessados em nosso relacionamento,... Aqueles abutres.

\- Nunca vi tanta imprensa num jogo do Phoenix como na semana passada. - A mulher comentou levemente irritada. - Quer dizer, Christopher e John amaram a atenção e você ficou se exibindo naquela vassoura. - Ela riu.

\- Estava me exibindo para você, baby. - George relaxou sobre os braços dela.

 _19 de Fevereiro de 2000._

O grito saiu rouco de sua garganta, os lençóis grudavam em seu corpo, acordou sufocada pela dor. George a olhava com preocupação, as mãos prontas para sacudi-la. Ela se jogou sobre o homem chorando, as lembranças pareciam tão reais... Quase conseguia sentir o hálito forte de Bellatrix Lestrange.

\- Você está segura, Mia, eu estou aqui. - George a consolava gentilmente.

 _27 de Maio de 2000._

O bruxo bufou e largou o terno sobre a cama, passou as mãos nos cabelos num gesto de exasperação e encarou a noiva emburrada.

\- Nunca pensei em usar as palavras "irracional" e "Granger" numa frase. - Ele soltou irônico.

\- Por que não volta para aquela maldita festa e se agarra com aquela loira indecente? - Hermione disse brava, sequer escutando o que o homem dizia.

\- Eu não quero loira nenhuma, por Merlin! - George gritou, impaciente. - Sua cabeça dura ciumenta, eu não quero mulher nenhuma além de você.

A bruxa respirou fundo, desarmada, uma lágrima desceu pelo rosto bonito. O Weasley aproximou-se e a abraçou. Permaneceram longos minutos em silêncio. Até que o homem soltou uma risadinha petulante, Hermione o estapeou levemente.

\- Eu sou uma boba. - Confessou numa risada trêmula. - Mas, elas estão ficando cada vez mais ousadas. - A morena reclamou.

\- Não tenho culpa de ser um bruxo desejado. - George rebateu convencido. A morena ia empurra-lo, porém ele a beijou ardentemente. - E louco por você. - Disse a carregando para cama.

 _12 de Julho de 2000._

\- Eu consegui! - Hermione pulou sobre o homem ruivo enchendo seu rosto de beijos. - Vou estagiar em Ilvermorny com o melhor mestre de poções das Américas! - Ela riu feliz e desceu do colo de George.

\- Essa é minha mulher! - Ele é um beijou orgulhoso. - Vamos comemorar com Potter, Lee e Charlie. Eles chegam daqui a três horas, não é atrasar.

\- como nossos momentos sozinhos. - Hermione sorriu maliciosamente, arranjando o suéter pela cabeça e olhando para o banheiro.

George balançou a cabeça com humor. - Bruxinha pervertida.

\- A banheira está enchendo ... - Granger cantarolou.

 _14 de Julho de 2000._

George and the one side of another ansioso, they viviam como casados há dois meses. Era desafiante e maravilhoso. Continuava a sentir uma saudade diária de Fred, às vezes esquecendo que ele não estava mais lá e virava para contar uma novidade ou uma piada ou uma reclamação ... Nesses momentos, uma dor ardia no peito. Entretanto, a presença da bruxa era uma benção. E queria que ela fosse carregada em seu sobrenome, amava-a em que elava até irritado. A vida podia ser quase dolorosa.

Georgie. - Hermione chamou sua atenção. - O que há de errado?

\- Seu sobrenome. - Ele respondeu com sarcasmo.

\- Você quer troca-lo? - A bruxa rebateu no mesmo tom, estudando as expressões do noivo.

\- Quero. - O ruivo suspirou indo se servir de uísque. - Como você sonha com nosso casamento?

Uma bruxa gargalhou e ele franziu o cenho. - Eu imagino contigo numa capela em Las Vegas. - Hermione: ao notar uma surpresa e empolgação do ruivo. Você sabe que não tem mais meus pais e você perdeu Fred, não quero nada tradicional.

\- eu tenho absoluta certeza que mamãe vai odiar, yet somos os renegados da família mesmo. - O Weasley riu e a beijou. - Amo você, baby.

 _19 de Setembro de 2000._

A ruiva terminava de arrumar o Véu da Noiva, sorriu orgulhosa de Seu Trabalho e voltou para OS poucos Convidados na capela: Molly, Arthur, Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Percy, Audrey, Lee, Luna, Harry ea Própria Ginny. O noivo sorria com tanto entusiasmo, que nem a mãe ousava pela escolha incomum de casamento de casamento. Aquela praia não tem centro de Las Vegas, a decoração é uma das melhores e mais caras, não é o sonho da matriarca. Pelo menos, o firmado ali era real e forte.

 _Bebê._

 _Você é meu anjo venha e me salve esta noite._

 _Você é meu anjo, venha e faça tudo certo._

Hermione linked sorrindo emocionada, o vestido era branco e curto, os lábios estavam pintados de carmim e o véu delicado cobria os cachos. George ofegou. Sua bruxa estava deliciosamente maravilhosa. Ele a beijou sobrepondo seu corpo com o dela. E ouviram as gargalhadas dos familiares e gritinhos da sua mãe.

O sacerdote bruxo vestido extravagante deu risada e realizou o casamento.

\- Minhas partes quebradas, nas, eu te amo, baby. - George recitou seus votos amorosamente.

\- Eu amo você, Georgie, minha loucura é igual a sua. - Hermione e os seus olhos desligados.

Todos aplaudiram emocionados. Após, o enlace a família foi comemorar nos cassinos de Las Vegas. Uma noite um pouco ortodoxa, um poder cheio de amor, uma união e um júbilo.

\- Feliz aniversário, Sra. Hermione Weasley. - George beijou apaixonadamente.

 _18 de Novembro de 2000._

Ron deu um sorriso ao contrário de uma foto do recém-casado Weasley para Percy que o analisava discretamente, junto com Harry, Charlie e Neville.

\- Mione realmente estava bonita. - Ron comentou o amor amargo no peito, sente saudade da antiga amiga. - Um vestido de noiva bem ousado. - Seu tom foi mais crítico, enciumado.

Linda. - O domador de dragões disse maliciosamente. - George tem bom gosto.

\- E você? Quando vai apresentar Margareth para Sra. Weasley? - Neville desviou o assunto encarando o amigo.

\- talvez não Natal. - Ron sentiu como um ouvinte. Margareth Wright: aurora, bonita e cheia de personalidade. O ruivo sorriu, contido. - Ainda é cedo.

\- Não é cedo para ficar agarrado nos treinamentos, não é, Weasley? - Harry brincou.

\- Vá à merda, Potter! - Todos riram.

 _02 de Maio de 2001._

Hermione Weasley colocou as flores coloridas sobre o túmulo do cunhado. As lágrimas desciam silenciosas, repletas de saudades. O músculo mantinha a cabeça baixa e soprou as palavras regadas de pesar e afeto, afastou-se e concedeu um pouco de privacidade. Caminhou até a lápide de Remus e Nymphadora Lupin e ofereceu suas condolências. Era um dia feliz para uma comunidade bruxa e um dia extremamente triste para aqueles que sofreram uma batalha.

\- Teddy é uma criança linda, Gin e Harry o amam como um filho. - Hermione disse florescenta tristemente. - Fiquem em paz.

Mia. - George pediu um timbre rouco carregado de pesar. - Vamos embora?

Ela entrelaçou seus dedos com o ruivo e aparataram do cemitério.

Arthur tinha uma conversa há alguns dias na Toca, a Hermione estava de férias em Ilvermorny e George teve uma semana de folga entre os jogos.

A família reuniu-se para um grande jantar, uma mesa foi ampliada e não passou por quintal. Ron apesar da falta de tempo, não teve problemas com o irmão e a cunhada, concentrou-se em fazer Margareth não sentiu o nome de Hermione. Apesar disso, ainda sinto ressentimentos pelo casal. Bill e Fleur com uma vitória anunciaram que a família aumentaria novamente. Percy comunicou o noivado com Audrey. Charlie revirou os olhos e informou que nunca casaria, fazendo Molly bater com uma colher em sua cabeça.

Harry e Ginny riam, Godric's Hollow.

George queria desesperadamente sumir dali. Ele não se assustou por tirar uma vida e não Fred ... O irmão nunca teve uma sensação de brincar com uma sobrinha, ou comer mais um pedaço de torta da mãe, ou amar alguém como ele amava uma esposa.

\- Estava tudo excelente, sogra amada. - Hermione falou segurando a mão de seu ruivo. - Mas, foi um longo dia. - Eles levantaram.

\- Boa noite, pessoal. - O ruivo falou cansado.

Quando deitaram, a bruxa abraçou com força o homem que tanto amava e acariciou os fios ruivos até ele adormecer. Doía, mas amanhã seria um novo dia.

* * *

N.A.: Fico tão triste nesses momentos da morte do Fred... Gostei da ideia do casamento em Las Vegas rsrsrsrsrs


	7. Capítulo 06

_12 de Março de 2004._

Hermione arrumou seu material de trabalho rápido, pois ela estava ausente por quinze dias do laboratório. O seu estágio em Ilvermorny tinha uma grande importância na maior indústria de poções americana.

Entrou em trabalho de parto e apareceu nos primeiros dias com James Sirius. Hermione ainda essential pegar um chave de portal, então entrou apressada no elevador e sorriu ansiosa para conhecer o rostinho do sobrinho.

\- Boa tarde, Sra. Weasley - O homem de óculos cumprimentou educado.

\- Boa tarde, Sr. Reed. - Respondeu distraída.

A porta abriu e a mulher correu acelerada, o jogo não foi espantado, o que não ocorreu nos jogos do Quadribol.

 _15 de Março de 2004._

Ron tomou a restante de sua cerveja amanteigada enquanto observava um cunhada ninar de sobrinho. They were na sala da casa Potters, esperando that Ginny ou Molly surgisse para buscar o bebê. Harry tinha praticamente implorado que ambos deixassem as mágoas para trás, pois anos tinham passado, e voltassem com a amizade. Se o ruivo foi completamente sincero, ele dirigiu a falta de sabedoria-tudo Granger: a melhor amiga que ele teve no mundo todo. De longe, o e o relacionamento firme e amoroso que mantinha com a palavra-chave Morte novamente por perto.

Você é boa nisso. - Ele comentou sorrindo.

\- Obrigada, Ron. - Hermione disse levemente surpresa, mas gentil.

\- Harry quer fazer os padrinhos de James. - Disse coçando levemente a nuca. - Eu também gostaria, quer dizer, é o filho do nosso melhor amigo.

\- Eu amaria dividir isso contigo. - Uma morena sorriu, emocionada. - Vocês são os meus melhores amigos para sempre.

\- Você também é, Mione. - Ele sustentou o olhar e deu risada ao notar que ela chorava. - Vai assustar meu afilhado. - Zombou

\- Cale a boca, Ronald. - Então ambos riram, comovidos.

 _27 de Abril de 2004._

George carregou a mulher, a água, fez os músculos doloridos e relaxou e sorriu. O ruivo prended os cabelos dela coque and verificou a temperatura corporal, ela tinha uma face corada e olheiras profundas.

\- Bebê. - Ele chamou carinhosamente. - Diga o que posso fazer para ajuda-la.

Hermione sorriu levemente da preocupação do seu ruivo, era sempre assim quando ficava muito gripada. - Busque a poção azul e dentro do armário, despeje metade do copo com água e me sirva. Eu vou dormir e amanhã estarei nova. - Ela orientou.

\- Promete? - George perguntou preocupado.

\- Eu caprichado na cama. - Exigiu com uma careta pela cabeça.

\- Como minha senhora desejar. - O bruxo acariciou os fios presos, enquanto buscava o pijama mais quentinho dela e preparava o remédio. Odiava quando a morena ficava doente, tinha o medo assustador de perdê-la com a qual o gêmeo.

Você vai ficar comigo amanhã? - Indagou o olhar, gostava de apreciar o ruivo se movimentar, ... Ele era tão bonito.

Sim. - George sorriu. A hora em que você é minha, ou seja, todos os votos que estão em boa ordem para eu parar de errar os balaços. - Sacudiu uma cabeça, rindo.

Hermione saiu da banheira e vestiu-se, com os pacientes enrolados em macios e abraçados com satisfação. Ele era sempre quente. Tomou uma poção com uma careta, pensou em algo para melhorar o gosto daquilo.

\- Harry mandou uma carta. - George comentou após minutos em silêncio. - Ele e o Ron para uma final do campeonato daqui. Será uma vez no meu irmão em Nova York. - Uma nova emoção na voz do homem. - Eu senti falta de Roniquinho.

\- Eu também, amor. - Ela respondeu sonolenta. - eu me sinto mais agora, com tudo no lugar, eu te amo.

\- Eu também te amo. - Hermione já dormia.

 _05 de Maio de 2004._

A morena assistiu a apreensiva à partida ... Chovia e o outro tempo era muito agressivo. Evitou a careta, pois a quadribol podia ser um jogo sujo. Harry, Ron e Margareth torciam entusiasmados pelo Phoenix. A respeito de todas as mágoas, o amigo voltou a crescer de verdade. Hermione normalmente: desleixado e carinhoso. Margareth ainda lançou as olhares avaliativas para uma bruxa, com uma relação de informação que mantinha com o auror. Estava feliz que o trio de ouro estava forte de novo ... Sabia que era importante para o noivo.

\- Aquele cara quase não assiste à partida, de tanto que olha para cá. - Ron falou ligeiramente incomodado. - Você o conhece, Mione?

Uma bruxa tentou enxergar o cunhado indicava, mas só viu um lugar vazio. Deu de ombros. - Provavelmente algum curioso, afinal Harry Potter está aqui.

No final, Phoenix ganhou o número 300 e o 265. Todos os anos, a série ganhou o prêmio de ninguém, aguentava mais ... Não importava quantos anos passassem, uma curiosidade na vida dos nunca foi saciada.

\- Então você foi promovido para o Departamento de Regulamentação das Leis da Magia? - Hermione perguntou foto enquanto servia mais vinho à noiva de Ron.

\- É muito mais burocrático que os aurores, mas eu realmente gosto do meu carga. - O orgulho era manifesto na voz da loira. - E você não tem planos de retorno?

\- Somos felizes aqui. - Responder procurando o que é o entretenimento entretido no irmão e em Harry. - Georgie ainda tem pesadelos com Hogwarts e Fred, eu acho que a ajuda para seguir em frente. - Confidenciou.

\- Os Weasleys são uma família mais unida que eu conheço, estou realmente alegre por convivermos em paz. - Margareth disse piscando e caminhando até o auror.

George parou de falar e viu uma vista pela varanda, continuando em sua luta clássica contra uma falta do seu gêmeo. Tem uma excelente vida, não podia negar. E isso o torturava nos momentos mais inusitados ... Como se sentiu em sua boca com a mão de seu irmão ... Sentiu Ronald para o seu lado e para a outra paisagem, uma lágrima caída de seus olhos sem autorização.

\- Eu tenho que começar a guerra, que eu trabalho nas Gemialidades Weasley e teríamos as constantes. E eu realmente concordo que a loja sem a sua própria face é ... - Colocar uma mão sobre o ombro de George. - O que estou tentando falar, é que eu sinto muito a falta de Fred e ainda mais a sua. - Ron suspirou audivelmente. - Eu acho que Fred ficaria muito contente pelos rumos que nossas vidas tomaram. - O bruxo ponderou.

Ele não é nada, ele simplesmente puxa o irmão para um abraço cheio de perdão e afeto.

 _03 de agosto de 2004._

O jantar delicioso foi desfrutado pelo casal, os riam e os fazedores dos pratos chiques e complicados dos pratos. George estava especialmente bem humorado. Há algumas semanas não estás esgotando o tempo com uma esposa, o tempo estava viajando bastante e a atenção começou a se aproximar sem trabalho e realizando muitas horas extras.

Saíram do restaurante e do meio de descanso para as ruas movimentadas. Nova Iorque estava com o clima ameno e a mulher foi retirada para o armário um vestido com detalhes dourados, os cabelos que mantêm o comprimento longo batiam nos ombros, com os cachos desconectados e os cheios de movimento. George tinha elogiado muito o novo visual da amada.

\- Já confirmou nossa presença nenhum casamento de Christopher? - uma bruxa perguntou sorrindo, relaxada. - Ainda não creio que aquele mulherengo vai finalmente sossegar.

\- Ninguém acredita. - O ruivo riu. - A aposta do tempo é aquele que se encaixa no semestre seis meses, eu apostei que durava três. - Exclamou irônico.

\- Vocês são cruéis. - Revirou os olhos. - Reed, aquele bruxo que você implicou, foi promovido para minha equipe. - Contou e riu da careta do marido. - Não foi uma regra minha. - Defendeu-se.

\- Não gosto da forma que ele te olha. - Como as orelhas avermelharam-se. - Qual a função do idiota lá?

\- Ele também cumpriu estágio em ilusão e tem especialização em bioquímica. - Explicou com tom de admiração intelectual. - Estamos envolvidos no suporte de dados.

Qualoma?

\- Com os números crescentes de mestiços e nascidos trouxas, houve um aumento exponencial das doenças como o câncer na comunidade bruxa. Essa é uma questão específica que melhora a chance de pacientes com Leucemia, atacando como células doentes e preservando o que nos faz mágicos.

\- Tenho orgulho de você, baby. - Disse a puxando para um beijo quente. - Não hesite em me avisar. - Advertiu, enciumado.

\- Você pode ser uma bruxa totalmente capaz de me defender sozinho. - Uma mulher exclamou indignada. - E o homem não fez nenhuma insinuação ... Não é ridículo. - Brigou, porém puxa-o para mais próximo, com uma mordidinha no pescoço sardento. - Esqueça isso e vamos para casa.

\- Planos para a noite, amorzinho? - O Weasley tomou os seus corações nos cachos perto da nuca e puxou para os lábios nos.

\- alguns - Rebateu maliciosa e juntos aparataram.

 _01 de Setembro de 2004._

 _Clique. Clique._ A camera fotográfica registrava cada movimento de Hermione Jean Weasley, odiavava um sobrenome, preferia a bruxa assinava Granger.

A mulher gostava de se exercitar no Central Park logo cedo, realizava caminhadas, corridas e até pedalava. Amanhã, as suas aparências eram boas e bem-sucedidas ... Fechou-se com a reputação de possuir uma bolsa com os copos do Starbucks nas suas mãos. _Clique._ O sorriso dela era bonito demais para não registrar.

 _19 de Setembro de 2004._

As palavras do ruivo desceram pelos fios encaracolados, pelo pescoço sensível, pelos seios empinados. Com um puxão firme, rasgue como as alças do vestido de Hermione que deslizou até o quadril. George has a mamilo between their fingers while chupava the outro chest com voracidade. Uma morena gemeu entregue, como sempre. A beijou com vontade, seus dentes mordendo o lábio inferior e uma língua amenizando o inchaço.

\- Por favor, Georgie. - Uma bruxa pediu um tom rouco e sexy, estava tão molhada.

O ruivo abriu o zíper da calça, guiou o membro rijo à entrada quente e entrou. Mantinha-a presa parede banheiro com as pernas envoltas em sua cintura. Permaneceu parado apenas aproveitando uma sensação prazerosa que era o que era quando, então, quando não aguentou mais se movimentou vigorosamente. O corpo pequeno e curvilíneo balançava com uma força dos movimentos. Os gemidos cada vez mais fortes. O comprometimento que eles adquiriram durante o sexo foi surreal e foram comprovados como se fossem perfeitos para o outro.

Hermione arqueou como costas quando George pressionou seus clitóris, entrando e saindo de seu corpo fortemente. Gemeram juntos. O suor escorrendo pelo rosto do homem. O espalmou as suas mãos na bunda deliciosa que o tinha feito, fazendo com que os movimentos continuassem ... Um problema com os olhos quando jogava o violento, o vigor continuava com a rigidez da sua garganta e se esvaziava dentro dela.

\- Feliz aniversario, querida. - George parabenizou jocoso. - Acha que sentiram nossa falta na festa? - Ergueu a sobrancelha e riu.

Hermione consertou o vestido eo penteado em arruinado com um feitiço não-verbal, então virou-se para o seu ruivo com um sorriso debochado.

\- Eles so devem ter notado que a anfitriã sumiu com um homem pervertido. - Beijou-lhe a boca rapidamente. - Não que eu esteja reclamando. - Piscou.

\- Ainda bem, ... Pensei que a minha enjoando de mim. - O ruivo ajustou o paletó azul escuro ea encarou com um sorriso safado.

O casal saiu do banheiro feminino com risos satisfeitos. Era uma vez que Hermione comemorava o aniversário com uma grande festa em solo americano, além do quarto ano de casamento. Uma mansão belíssima foi alugada para o evento. O time da Quadribol, os colegas da empresa, quase toda a família Weasley estavam presentes e tudo corria excepcionalmente bem.

\- Aliás. - George puxou uma bolsa de veludo e entregou para sua mulher. - 25 anos merece algo especial.

Uma pulseira de ouro branco ornamentado com pingente de rubi. Realmente um presente bonito e delicado.

\- É maravilhosa. - A morena o beijou entusiasmada. - Amo VOCE!

Eles juntaram-se aos oradores, riram, dançaram, beberam e divertiram-se. Uma noite extremamente agradável que terminou com todos os irmãos Weasleys e Harry pulando na piscina.

* * *

NB: quem será o fotógrafo misterioso e perseguidor?


	8. Capítulo 07

_28 de Janeiro de 2005._

Hermione caiu, exausta, no gramado. A bicicleta largada ao seu lado. Observou ao redor, aquela intuição de estar sendo vigiada novamente. Reprimiu a careta e tomou um longo gole de água. Não devia ser nada, apenas uma paranoia de sua mente.

A mulher levantou decidida a voltar para casa e tomar um relaxante banho antes do marido chegar, subiu em sua bicicleta a caminho da saída do parque.

\- Minha garrafinha. – Bateu na testa pela distração boba. Quando refez o caminho notou um homem de costas segurando o objeto e aparatando em seguida. Estava distante demais para reconhecer a silhueta masculina.

Um frio anormal preencheu a bruxa, e diversas situações durante os meses anteriores vieram a sua cabeça. Ela sabia, verdadeiramente, que algo estava errado.

 _05 de Fevereiro de 2005._

Ronald enlaçou a cintura de Hermione que sorriu, eles dançavam lentamente assistidos por todos os convidados. Poucos passos dali, George e Margareth dançavam risonhos.

\- Você está feliz! - A bruxa afirmou emocionada. Era o que sempre desejou ao amigo: que ele fosse tão amado por alguém como ela mesma amava George.

\- Foi difícil, mas eu nunca estive tão exultante. - Ron exclamou encarando os olhos castanhos. - Eu casei com o amor da minha vida, tenho minha família e meus melhores amigos.

\- Faça-a sentir tão amada como George me faz. - Hermione mandou com um sorriso carinhoso. - Margareth merece.

\- Eu farei. - Prometeu.

A música terminou e novos casais foram formados na pista, Harry dançou com a melhor amiga duas músicas. Estava com saudade de Hermione que, envolvida no trabalho, o via poucas vezes nos últimos meses... Além disso, sentia que ela escondia algo dele. Notou que a morena estava mais alerta que o habitual, quase como nos tempos de guerra, quando aguardavam um ataque.

Molly e Arthur, com bons cabelos brancos, assistiam com sorrisos satisfeitos a harmonia maravilhosa que a família vivia. O único que insistia em manter-se solteiro era Charlie, embora a matriarca já houvesse desistido em mudar esse fato, se houvesse alguém para o domador de dragão cedo ou tarde apareceria.

\- Vocês deviam voltar para casa. - Harry comentou bebericando seu whisky.

\- Estamos bem em New York. - Hermione rebateu calma, porém sua voz não era mais tão convincente. Ela procurou com os olhos o marido que tagarelava com Bill e Fleur, soltou um suspiro.

\- Acho que estariam melhor aqui com a nossa família. - Ron falou firme, arrancando impaciente a gravata. - Nossa, eu senti falta disso.

Os três se entreolharam com sorrisos cúmplices. De fato, o trio de ouro estava novamente unido. Hermione pensava com cada vez mais frequência se não era o momento certo de retornar para Londres. A mulher foi distraída de seus devaneios com Margareth surgindo deslumbrante em seu vestido de noiva e puxando o agora esposo para pista de dança. O amor era palpável ali.

\- Ginny está grávida novamente. - Harry anunciou ainda abobalhado.

\- Já? - Hermione riu. - Planejam seguir os ensinamentos dos nossos estimados sogros? - A bruxa caçoou e depois se levantou abraçando o amigo. - Parabéns, papai.

\- Talvez. - Ele exclamou, rindo. - Molly quer netinhos, e vocês não estão ajudando. - Harry alfinetou.

 _12 de Março de 2005._

O som da campainha assustou a bruxa que cozinhava absorta. A apreensão fez suas mãos tremerem. Não tinha mais paz nem em sua casa... Quando reparou que alguém a perseguia em seu dia-a-dia seu mundo pareceu ruir, e um medo irracional a tomou. George percebeu o comportamento destoante da mulher e então foi praticamente obrigada a revelar suas suspeitas. O ruivo insistia em não deixa-la mais só, ele que já era bastante protetor beirava a neurose... E nada disso ajudava seu psicológico.

George observou para sua esposa assustada, sua vontade era lançar um crucio no desgraçado que interferia no sossego do casal. Sabia que Hermione era uma mulher forte, entretanto ela parecia realmente abalada com a ideia de um perseguidor... Não era para menos, pois quando ela sinalizou que algo estava errado, a maldita pessoa saiu das sombras. George abriu a porta com mau humor e notou outro embrulho deixado sobre o tapete, era o terceiro naquela semana.

\- Não toque nisso, amor. - Hermione alertou, sempre falava isso, incapaz de controlar os nervos.

Com um feitiço não-verbal, o presente estava desembrulhado sobre a mesa. Com uma rápida verificação foi constatado que não tinha nada perigoso. Nada fora do comum. A morena pegou primeiramente o envelope que continha uma nova foto sua. Ela se lembrava desse dia, estava atrasada para o trabalho devido às mãos pervertidas de seu ruivo, a fotografia mostrava uma Hermione sorridente e corada deixando o prédio que morava ainda arrumando a bolsa.

" _Queria ser o motivo do seu sorriso."_

George pegou o colar de ouro com uma expressão de nojo. Se dependesse dele, sua mulher jamais encostaria naquele objeto. Ele sempre pensou que perseguidores eram coisa de ficção, mas a realidade estava mostrando ser bem pior. Voltou seus olhos para esposa, oferecendo um sorriso confortador.

\- Guarde. - Hermione mandou, trêmula. - Vamos entregar tudo para os aurores. – Retribuiu o sorriso, apesar do enjoo, a fome desaparecendo de novo.

\- Eu vou avisar Harry, não confio nesses aurores americanos. - George exclamou firme, largando o colar e a abraçando, inalando o delicioso aroma de baunilha dela. - Eu estou aqui e vou cuidar de você, Sra. Weasley.

\- Eu te amo. - A morena declarou-se mais calma. Sentia que nada e nem ninguém poderia atingi-la enquanto estava nos braços do amado.

 _26 de Março de 2005._

Hermione revirou os olhos para os cunhados e o melhor amigo. Estava exausta e sinceramente, de saco cheio daquela vigilância. O pior é que só pioraria com a notícia que daria ao marido durante a noite. Sua vida tinha virado de ponta cabeças nos últimos tempos, ela só queria sua liberdade novamente... Refletiu com mau humor.

Hermione foi entregue no local de trabalho por Harry e Ron, então finalmente respirou mais aliviada. A bruxa era verdadeiramente grata por todos que estavam ao seu lado, mas sentia-se sufocada também. Tudo que precisava era concentra-se nas fórmulas de suas instigantes poções. Porém, necessitaria de alguns cuidados extras agora e foi decidida até o escritório de seu chefe, Sr. Willians.

\- Boa tarde, Michael. - Cumprimentou séria.

\- Olá, Sra. Weasley. - O homem corpulento disse gentil. - O que deseja? – Havia preocupação nos olhos do chefe.

\- Eu quero notifica-lo oficialmente da minha gravidez. - A bruxa disse séria, mas um sorriso insistia em surgir. - Ou seja, não poderei mais participar de nenhum experimento insalubre.

\- Parabéns, querida! - O homem sorriu. - Claro, sua segurança será ainda mais priorizada. – Enfatizou ciente da presença do perseguidor. - Suas responsabilidades serão reajustadas para o departamento de pesquisas. E eu não quero vê-la nem perto da área de testes!

Hermione despediu-se satisfeita e rumou até sua sala, precisaria limpar qualquer componente que fosse prejudicial a sua saúde e do bebê. Talvez, fosse mais fácil recolher apenas os livros e trabalhos científicos e solicitar um escritório novo. Tinha tantos ingredientes para poções ali, um desgaste desnecessário. Distraída, não notou quando o homem de óculos entrou na sala.

\- Por que, Hermione? - Reed questionou com aparente nervosismo.

\- O quê?! - A morena assustou-se e levou as mãos ao peito. A aparência doentia e afoita do homem fez um alarme soar em sua mente. Com discrição, tentou pegar a varinha dentro da bolsa.

\- _Incarcerous. -_ As cordas envolveram fortemente Hermione. O bruxo arrancou a varinha dela e acariciou a face imobilizada em terror, ele tinha sido muito ágil. - Por que, meu amor? - O bruxo suspirou, resignado. - _Cave Inimicum,... Salvio Hexia. -_ Lacrou a sala magicamente. Finalmente, ela o escutaria e juntos poderiam recomeçar longe de todos,... Longe de George Weasley!

\- Você precisa de ajuda, Reed. - Hermione murmurou lutando contra o medo que parecia imobiliza-la, sentiu-se burra por não desconfiar do bruxo tímido e sempre tão prestativo. - Por favor, solte-me e nada acontecerá contigo...

\- Eu amo você! – Interrompeu-a. Seus olhos brilhando, obsessivos, não parecia ter escutado uma palavra dela. - Eu admiro você há tanto tempo, eu sei que posso fazê-la imensamente mais feliz que aquele bruxo medíocre que te chama de esposa. - Reed observou pela janela os outros funcionários cercarem a sala. - Hermione Granger, você é minha! E nenhum bebê irá estragar meus planos.

#

Angelina sorriu enquanto abraçava brevemente George. Ela o encarou com atenção demasiada, notando todos os novos detalhes da idade e intimamente lembrando-se de Fred Weasley. Os gêmeos sempre foram tão atraentes e a idade apenas realçava a beleza do bruxo de cabelo do fogo. Eles sentaram próxima a janela do caro restaurante, um silêncio constrangido e então uma risada escapou de ambos.

\- Como está sua vida? - Angelina perguntou com sua habitual animação.

\- Eu tenho uma vida muito feliz ao lado de Hermione. - Contou bebendo seu vinho. - Embora tenhamos problemas recentes com um perseguidor. - Sua voz tornou-se mais tensa, raivosa.

\- Nossa! - A bruxa levou as mãos à boca. - E como ela está?

\- Irritada e fingindo que não está amedrontada. - O ruivo sorriu, cansado. - Eu só estou aqui porque Harry, Ron e Charlie estão com ela.

\- Ela te expulsou, não é? - Deu uma risadinha. - Você está uma pilha e provavelmente paranoico com essa situação, eu lembro como Hermione sempre se estressou fácil.

\- Talvez, Mione tenha dito que eu precisava de ar. - Confessou com um sorriso culpado. - E ela logo ia trabalhar então eu aceitei a sugestão dela de almoçar com uma antiga amiga.

\- Garota inteligente. - Ela piscou. - Eu tenho certeza que vão capturar esse lunático. - Confortou o amigo. - Mas, esse almoço é mais que um reencontro entre grifinórios. – Abriu um sorriso. - Eu tenho uma proposta de trabalho para você, George Weasley.

\- Manda. - Ele interessou-se e recostou-se melhor na cadeira.

\- Quero que venha jogar no Puddlemere United. - Propôs sorridente. - Você é um excelente batedor, além de ser uma oportunidade ótima para voltar ao velho continente, além disso, afastaria sua esposa do perigo desse louco.

Nesse momento Charlie entrou feito um furacão no restaurante, procurando entre as mesas o irmão e a ex-grifinória. Dois aurores permaneceram do lado de fora do local. As feições do domador de dragões entregavam que algo grave tinha ocorrido e George sentiu seu coração falhar uma batida.

\- Hermione foi trancafiada no laboratório. - Charlie cuspiu a informação. - Reed é o maldito perseguidor! Ele surtou. – Informou, claramente, preocupado.

\- Eu vou matar aquele desgraçado! - George urrou, o pânico revelando o pior do homem. - Desculpe, Angel, eu preciso ir.

Eles aparataram para o prédio que a bruxa trabalhava com os oficiais americanos, George ouvia parcialmente os planos de negociação e resgaste da esposa, no entanto a maior parte de sua mente revivia a vida maravilhosa que tinha com Hermione... Não podia perdê-la!

Harry chamou sua atenção, ele estava ao lado do chefe da morena e se possível, parecia ainda mais angustiado.

\- Eu quero que você fique calmo. – Essa frase sempre antecedia péssimas notícias, o ruivo fechou os olhos, apenas aguardando. - Hermione está esperando um bebê. – Revelou.

Não caiu apenas pela pressão que Harry fazia em seu ombro, Charlie e Ron reaproximaram-se ao avaliar a palidez do irmão... A situação era pior que imaginavam! Não era somente a vida da mulher que amava, era a vida dela e do fruto daquele amor.

\- Por favor... Por favor, Fred, onde estiver cuide da minha mulher. - George orou, buscando forças dentro de si para ajudar no que fosse necessário. Não sucumbiria sem lutar,... Ele ia salvar sua família!

* * *

N.B.: Nossa... que final tenso! Ansiosa por mais! Sem tragédias, por favor! Bjs bjs, Ártemis


	9. Capítulo 08

_26 de Março de 2005._

O bruxo admirou Hermione por vários minutos. Ela estava calada, não chorava ou pedia para solta-la. Mesmo informando que a gravidez indesejada seria resolvida posteriormente, ela não se abalou... Na realidade, parecia aproveitar o silêncio como uma velha companheira, compenetrada em seus pensamentos. Tão linda. Ainda sim, tão distante dele.

\- Eu preparei um lugar maravilhoso para nós, meu amor. – Anunciou com um sorriso sonhador. - Lá poderemos recomeçar. – Tudo que eles necessitavam agora era tempo e o bruxo garantiria que nenhum minuto fosse roubado deles.

\- Não existe "nós", Reed. – Hermione o encarou, determinação brilhava em seus olhos. - O que há é a sua loucura em supor que eu te escolheria ao invés de George Weasley. – Não conseguiu conter a língua ferina.

\- Não diga o nome dele! – O bruxo rugiu, uma veia saltou em sua testa e sua expressão passou de controlada para ofendida. - Eu vou provar que a amo mais que aquele ruivo.

Aproximou-se da mulher que estava paralisada pelas cordas mágicas, tocou no ombro dela com uma mão e com a outra tirou do bolso do paletó um chaveiro simples. Hermione arregalou os olhos ao perceber que o objeto era uma chave de portal, então se sentiu sugada daquele ambiente.

#

Os aurores americanos e Harry Potter invadiram a sala no momento que Reed e Hermione desapareciam. Eles praguejaram, cientes que a situação somente piorava. Reed era metódico, ou seja, claro que ele tinha um plano de fuga.

\- Eu quero todos os possíveis endereços e conexões daquele maldito perseguidor. – Harry ordenou, mesmo sabendo que não tinha jurisdição para assumir a liderança em outro país. Mas, foda-se, ele entraria numa batalha diplomática antes de permitir que alguém tomasse a responsabilidade pelas buscas de sua melhor amiga.

\- Vamos nos reunir no Ministério, Sr. Potter. – August Smith exclamou com seriedade. - Traçar um novo plano de ação,... Nós encontraremos a Sra. Hermione Weasley.

#

Ronald acompanhou o irmão até o apartamento que compartilhava com Hermione, pois tentariam um feitiço de rastreamento com alguns itens dela. George estava pálido, o olhar carregado de incertezas. Contudo, suas mãos estavam firmes, pois ele não desmoronaria. Ainda não. Estranhou ao encontrar a corrente em ouro branco com o solitário de diamante porque tinha absoluta certeza que a esposa nunca o retirava. Intrigado, acrescentou o objeto as coisas que reunia para tentar rastreá-la.

\- Eu espero que vocês tenham uma menina. – Ron soltou com um mínimo sorriso. A ideia de fracasso sequer passava por sua mente, eles encontrariam a cunhada. - Imagine, Georgie, uma mini Mione mandona e ruivinha. – Tocou o ombro do irmão transmitindo parte de seu otimismo e sua força.

\- Eu adoraria uma bruxinha, porém ficaria imensamente feliz com um garotão também. – George tentou imaginar o futuro aonde recebia cartas de reclamações de Hogwarts devido à bagunça do filho ou filha, abriu um sorriso e uma lágrima desceu. - Nós vamos salvar a Mia, não vamos? – Questionou, nenhum pouco envergonhado por demonstrar sua vulnerabilidade. Afinal, era seu irmão: sangue e afeto.

\- Claro que sim, cabeça oca! – Afirmou Ronald pegando a bolsa com os pertences da amiga. - Agora vamos para o Ministério, que Harry já deve ter surtado com aqueles inúteis...

#

Hermione analisou, embasbacada. Diversas fotografias, um cachecol azul marinho, copos e pratos com marcas de seu batom, notícias suas dos jornais. Uma coleção bizarra sobre sua vida. Sentiu-se enjoada.

\- Isso é o seu amor? – Hermione indagou, indignada. Não tinha medo dele. Não mais, pois não era a bruxa mais inteligente de sua geração à toa. A morena tinha elaborado um plano desde que soubera que alguém a perseguia. - Essas amarras estão machucando minha pele. – Reclamou. - Estou sem minha varinha, não posso fazer nada contra você. Então, me solte... Por favor – Pediu, sorrindo inocentemente.

Reed soltou as amarras da mulher, sua varinha apontada diretamente para ela. E qualquer movimento suspeito, ele seria obrigado a azara-la. Não queria machuca-la, entretanto Hermione ainda estava impregnada por sua antiga vida. Teria que ajudá-la por bem ou mal a aceitar sua nova vida.

\- Obrigada. – Ela alisou sua roupa e sua mão esquerda acariciou, com aparente distração, o pingente que o esposo a tinha presenteado anos atrás.

\- Você gostou do colar que eu te enviei? – Reed analisava com evidente ciúme a forma que a morena se apegava àquela joia. Sentia liberdade para demonstrar tudo que suprimiu durantes anos, sentia-se transbordar...

\- George não me deixou sequer tocar. – Deu de ombros, fingindo analisar uma foto sua na parede, ignorando as expressões inquietas do homem. - Todavia, eu uso apenas esse colar.

Hermione sentiu quando Reed a virou de frente para ele, as feições distorcidas em possessão. _Ela precisava compreender! Ela precisava aceitar!_ A bruxa sorriu cinicamente. - Eu não sou sua, Reed. – O homem agarrou o solitário de diamante com os dedos e o puxou arrebentando a correntinha. Rapidamente, uma névoa alaranjada envolveu o bruxo que caiu no chão entorpecido, mergulhado num devaneio. Hermione, sorrindo orgulhosa, abaixou-se e pegou a varinha de seu tolo perseguidor.

\- O seu problema, Reed, foi me subestimar. – Murmurou. Ergueu a varinha estranha, com concentração, sua lontra enviou uma mensagem para seu marido. - Ninguém ameaça minha liberdade, minha família e espera que eu não me defenda. – Ironizou, afastando-se do corpo masculino e sentando-se encostada numa parede apenas aguardando seu resgate e pronta para qualquer ataque surpresa.

#

George ouvia ao longe a discussão acalorada entre os dois aurores britânicos e o batalhão americano. Com satisfação, notou que Harry e Ronald ganhavam cada vez mais voz naquela briga. Charlie estava ao seu lado, observando com curiosidade alguns livros avançados sobre transfiguração, poções e logros que Hermione tinha lido nas últimas semanas.

\- Sua mulher é realmente uma leitora assídua. – Comentou, impressionado.

\- Mia é uma sabe-tudo, sempre será. – Exclamou olhando saudoso para os pertences da amada.

Nesse momento, o patrono corpóreo de Hermione apareceu na frente dos ruivos. _– George, fique calmo, eu estou bem e sem nenhum ferimento. Reed não é mais um risco, por favor, venha me buscar. –_ A lontra não desapareceu, evidentemente aguardava para ser seguida. Isso demandava um alto grau de domínio mágico. Charlie correu para alertar os aurores que, ligeiramente impressionados, não demoraram a irem resgatar a grande heroína britânica, Hermione Weasley. George, com alívio, observava o patrono da esposa orgulhoso. É claro, que ela não esperaria ser salva, sua mulher era forte e esperta o suficiente para livrar-se de qualquer perigo.

#

Hermione chorou assim que sentiu o perfume do marido, pois tinha sido difícil controlar as emoções enquanto estava sob o domínio do perseguidor. Honrou a Grifinória tendo a coragem e o sangue frio, para executar seu plano e agora tudo que queria era George, tão perto quanto era humanamente possível.

\- Baby. – Beijou-a por todo o rosto úmido. - Eu te amo. – Beijou os lábios com sofreguidão. Não se importavam com quem estava assistindo. George passou um braço sobre os joelhos e outros sobre as costas da esposa, trazendo-a para o mais próximo possível de seu corpo. Hermione agarrou o pescoço do ruivo, perdendo-se naquele beijo desesperado, no calor da pele tão conhecida, na fragrância que intoxicava seus sentidos,... No homem que mais amava no mundo.

Reed, ainda aprisionado no feitiço que a bruxa lançou, foi facilmente encarcerado pelos aurores. Suas pálpebras tremiam conforme as imagens eram formadas em sua mente, seus membros estavam flácidos e todo seu corpo parecia vegetativo. August Smith não disfarçava o assombro... Como ela tinha conseguido deixar o bruxo naquele estado? Qual era o feitiço? Poderia ser reproduzido?

\- George. – Harry tocou o ombro do cunhado, o rosto sério. - Solte um pouco Hermione, pois eu também preciso abraçar a minha irmã. – Pediu, ansioso.

Com cuidado, Hermione foi colocada no chão e envolvida pelo melhor amigo num abraço apertado. A última vez que o homem tinha sentido aquele medo foi na guerra e jamais supôs que voltaria a ter aquela sensação.

\- Está tudo bem, Harry. – A morena falava já mais calma, sua mão acariciando as costas do amigo, sentindo toda a tensão reprimida.

\- Desculpe por demorar tanto. – O auror escondeu o rosto naquele emaranhado de cachos, permitindo que algumas lágrimas deixassem seus olhos, o alívio misturado com a culpa.

\- Você fez o seu melhor,... Está comigo agora. – Abraçaram-se por vários minutos até Ronald juntar-se naquele contato repleto de carinho, conforto e familiaridade.

Ainda restavam diversas dúvidas, no entanto saber que ela estava segura era o mais importante. Charlie também abraçou demoradamente sua cunhada, secretamente, predileta. Nunca se perdoaria se algo acontecesse com a bruxa que salvou seu irmão da ruína. Ele podia implicar bastante com George, contudo era apenas sua maneira de demonstrar afeto e indiretamente garantir que estava ali para tudo que eles precisarem.

\- Você precisa ir ao hospital, passou por muito estresse nessas horas e ainda gastou muita energia naquele patrono. – George afirmou assim que Hermione voltou para seus braços, suas mãos instintivamente acariciando a cintura da esposa que sorria. - Vamos ser pais, baby. – Murmurou abrindo um sorriso cheio de felicidade e amor.

 _09 de Abril de 2005._

Ginny entregou a xícara com chocolate quente para Hermione, que sorriu agradecida. Elas sentaram no sofá da casa da ruiva em Godric's Hollow. Após o incidente com o Reed, o casal decidiu passar alguns dias junto as familiares em Londres, até porque Molly Weasley não tinha deixado muitas opções para o filho e a nora. George, então, aproveitou para remarcar a reunião com Angelina e com alguns membros da diretoria do Puddlemere United.

\- Eu precisava de um plano, Gin. – Hermione exclamou enquanto bebericava sua bebida. - Então comecei a pesquisar alguns logros que seus irmãos criaram na época da Gemialidades, você sabe o quanto eu achava extraordinária a magia deles. – Abriu um sorriso nostálgico que se tornou sabichão. - Basicamente, eu transfigurei um pingente idêntico ao que eu sempre uso para não levantar suspeitas, mas estava enfeitiçado para lançar um _feitiço patenteado para devanear_ combinado com uma azaração que aumentasse a sensação de imobilidade, como se você entrasse em coma, na pessoa que rompesse o colar.

\- Uau! Eu nunca pensaria em algo assim. – A ruiva admitiu. - Você o controlou sem precisar tocar numa varinha. E agora Reed vai mofar num hospital psiquiátrico.

\- Gosto de ser prevenida, pois foi assim que mantive Harry vivo durante a guerra. - Amenizou com as bochechas levemente coradas. - O principal é Reed receber um tratamento adequado e ficar muito longe da nossa família. – Ambas sorriram.

Elas continuariam conversando, contudo James que tinha completado um ano em março, acordou chorando de seu cochilo da tarde. O garotinho de cabelos negros e os olhos castanhos de Ginny apenas sossegou quando foi acalantado pelos gentis braços maternos.

\- Ainda não consigo acreditar que daqui alguns meses serei eu com um bebê no colo. – Hermione murmurou, os olhos brilhantes e um sorriso resplandecente. - Georgie será um pai tão babão.

\- E eu, Mione, imagine a surpresa quando descobri que estava grávida de novo? – As bruxas riram. - Pelo menos, nossas crianças frequentarão Hogwarts todas juntas.

\- Eu gosto desse futuro. – A bruxa acariciou o ventre, satisfeita com todas as escolhas que a trouxeram até aquele momento.

 _07 de Junho de 2005._

George acariciou o bonito rosto da esposa que sorria observando os últimos móveis que seriam encaixotados, a morena tinha algumas lágrimas presas entre os cílios. Eles tinham sido tão felizes naquele apartamento em New York, eram tantos momentos e tantas boas memórias que levariam de volta para Inglaterra.

\- Tem certeza, Mia? – O ruivo perguntou com gentileza. - Eu ainda não assinei o contrato com o time, então se quiser ficar em New York... Enfrentaremos a todos novamente. – Beijou a ponta do nariz arrebitado, estudando cada reação dela... Ela estava tão bonita e tão redondamente grávida.

\- Eu quero que nosso filho conviva com nossa enorme, intrometida e maravilhosa família. – Afirmou sorrindo afetuosamente. - Está na hora de voltar para casa, meu amor. – Os olhos castanhos derretiam sobre a análise do bruxo.

\- Você é minha casa, baby. – George riu do rubor que cobriu as bochechas da esposa. - Obrigado por não desistir de mim, mesmo quando eu só queria morrer... Eu te amo!

\- Eu vou ama-lo para sempre, ruivo. – A bruxa o puxou para um beijo profundo.

* * *

N.B.: Adorei Hermione sendo heroína de si mesma! Rsrsrs Adorei o plano que ela inventou... E meu coração se derreteu com esse final. Bjs bjs Ártemis.


	10. Epílogo

_02 de Maio de 2016._

Fred II encarou a lápide do irmão gêmeo de seu pai com uma estranha sensação de pesar, melancolia e admiração. Ele sabia tudo sobre o tio, e sabia que muitos o enxergavam como uma continuação do bruxo maroto. Mas, não era! O bruxinho de lisos cabelos castanhos e olhos cor-de-mel era metódico e estudioso igual à mãe, contudo possuía a intensidade marcante herdada de George. Ele não nada igual a Fred... Ao menos, queria se convencer disso.

\- Já podemos ir, filho. – George tocou o ombro da criança, lançando um olhar carinhoso para seu pequeno nerd. - Você sabe que eu tenho muito orgulho de ti, não sabe? – O ruivo mais velho enfrentou os olhos inquisitivos tão parecidos com os seus.

\- Mesmo que eu não ame quebrar regras ou faça piadas como tio Fred? – A insegurança era perceptível, o adulto ajoelhou-se na frente do bruxinho que iria para o primeiro ano em Hogwarts daqui poucos meses.

\- Você é meu filho e eu nunca busquei meu irmão em ti. – Afirmou com seriedade. - Eu sei que a imprensa nos últimos tempos está impossível com as comparações, porém eu acho que sempre deixei bastante claro que eu somente quero que você seja você mesmo.

\- Obrigada, papai. – O bruxinho o abraçou fortemente, um sorriso largo que George admitia secretamente ser idêntico ao do gêmeo. - Além disso, Roxanne foi quem herdou toda a tendência para o caos de vocês. – Comentou com bom humor.

\- Não podemos negar esse fato. – George compartilhou um sorriso cúmplice com o filho antes de aparatar daquele cemitério... Sentia em seu coração que Fred estava muito orgulhoso da vida construída pelo gêmeo.

 _19 de Setembro de 2020._

Hermione acordou com a claridade excessiva do quarto, então se deparou com o esposo a admirando com intensidade, sentiu o rubor tingir suas bochechas, pois nunca se acostumaria com aquela mania do ruivo.

\- Bom dia, baby. – George desejou e sem esperar resposta a beijou com volúpia.

As mãos do homem ganharam vida nas curvas que ele nunca cansaria de desejar, ao longo dos anos Hermione só foi ficando mais formosa. Mordeu levemente o pescoço no que ela se arrepiou e respondeu arranhando um lado da costela dele. Simplesmente, adorava quando George acordava com tanto vigor...

Impulsionou seu corpo para ficar em cima do esposo, uma perna de cada lado de sua cintura, despindo a camisola num movimento fluído. Voltou a beija-lo e sentiu quando uma mão se enfiou nos cachos caóticos e a outra apertou a coxa, a cintura, os seios... Perderam-se um no outro.

George não sabia se era manhã ou noite, se os filhos estavam em Hogwarts ou dormiam em seus quartos... Hermione Weasley tinha a capacidade de transporta-lo para outra realidade onde o importante era somente a satisfação de seus corpos, os batimentos frenéticos de seus corações.

\- Mais forte! – Hermione praticamente ordenou com um sorriso sensual, as mãos grandes de George em sua cintura intensificaram o movimento de sobe e desce.

O homem a derrubou no colchão, os movimentos mais bruscos e selvagens... Ao longo dos anos eles já transaram docemente, languidos e embriagados de amor... E também com intensidade e paixão... O que nunca mudava, era o respeito às vontades um do outro, a entrega... O casal foi feito para tornarem-se um.

\- Amo você, Mia. – George murmurou após atingir o orgasmo, caindo ao lado do relaxado corpo da mulher e a puxando para seus braços. - Feliz aniversário, Sra. Weasley.

 _15 de Outubro de 2022._

Os dois estudantes se dirigiam ao salão principal para o jantar, Fred revirando ocasionalmente os olhos enquanto escutava sua irmã tagarelar sobre a nova conquista: Natalie Turpin. O monitor-chefe já sentia pena da pobre lufana que não compreendia que Roxanne com seus vibrantes cabelos vermelhos e olhos castanhos, era uma destruidora de corações.

\- Roxie... – Suspirou com impaciência. - Se eu pega-la se esgueirando pelos corredores fora do horário para encontrar com a Turpin ou qualquer outra, saiba que vou coloca-la em detenção. – Deu um sorriso satisfeito ao vê-la calar a boca e o encara-lo com evidente desgosto.

\- Você adoraria isso, não é? – A grifinória sorriu com petulância. - Só assim para Corvinal tentar ganhar a Taça das Casas. – Provocou porque sabia que a maior frustração dele era ter perdido os dois últimos campeonatos para casa dos leões. - Aproveite que é seu último ano porque depois que se formar ninguém segura Roxanne Jean Weasley. – Parou no corredor, interrompendo o fluxo de alunos, ficou na ponta dos pés e bagunçou os cabelos tão lisos do irmão que bufou. - Lyra não está fazendo um bom trabalho em relaxa-lo, maninho.

\- Vou sentir sua falta, pequeno furacão. – Fred ignorou o comentário sobre a namorada e passou seus braços longos ao redor dos ombros da ruiva, não importava o quanto era pirraçado pela irmã jamais conseguia ficar zangado com ela. - Nem acredito que Hogwarts está terminando... – Soltou outro suspiro, melancólico. Voltaram a caminhar.

\- Acho que seu problema não é esse, e sim... Lyra Malfoy ainda demorar mais um ano para se formar. – Os olhos castanhos tão perspicazes brilharam ao desconforto evidente de Fred, ele era simplesmente cristalino. - Aquela sonserina tomou seu coração mesmo, hein. – Um ligeiro tom enciumado foi identificado na voz da quintanista.

\- Provavelmente. – Concordou com uma expressão sonhadora. - Aquela garota é um problema isso sim... – Sorriu maliciosamente.

\- Um que você ama. – Riram, cúmplices. - Além disso, mamãe aprova completamente esse relacionamento... Ela adora assistir Draco Malfoy e papai provocando um ao outro... Lembra quando o clã Malfoy foi à Toca? – Riu da memória.

\- Foi quase um desastre: Scorpius cismou que Albus estava dando em cima de Rose e tio Ron quis azara-lo quando descobriu sobre o namoro deles,... Papai ficou relembrando o soco que mamãe deu no Sr. Malfoy apenas para irrita-lo enquanto ele reclamava que os filhos eram amantes de Weasleys e que seus antepassados estavam revirando nos túmulos... – Fred não resistiu e gargalhou.

\- Graças à mamãe e tia Margareth aquele dia não terminou com os bruxos Weasleys e Malfoys em Azkaban. – A ruiva complementou, seus olhos brilharam ao atravessarem as portas do salão principal e notar Natalie sorrindo radiante para ela.

 _25 de Janeiro de 2026._

George ofereceu seu lenço para a esposa que aceitou com um sorriso terno, ela estava tão feliz vendo seu doce menino dançar a primeira valsa do casamento com a esposa Lyra... Fred amou aquela garota desde que seus olhos a encontraram na seleção das casas em Hogwarts e desde então lutou para que seu afeto fosse plenamente correspondido. Hermione desejava verdadeiramente que eles fossem tão felizes quanto era no próprio casamento. Puxou o marido pela mão, pois já estava cansada em ficar em pé, acomodaram-se na mesa reservadas a eles.

\- Fizemos um bom trabalho, baby. – O ruivo mais velho murmurou naquele velho tom arrogante, indescritivelmente orgulhoso do filho... Ainda tinha uma implicância com o pai da noiva, mas Lyra era uma bruxa ótima que não merecia pagar pelos pecados dos mais velhos.

\- Agora só falta a Roxie parar de iludir as bruxas do Reino Unido. – Hermione falou com repreensão, pois não concordava com o estilo de vida da filha apesar de ama-la profundamente.

\- Que tal as bruxas da França ou Itália? – Ironizou George. - Deixe nosso pequeno furacão curtir sua juventude, se houver alguém para ela eventualmente surgirá.

\- É por isso que eu te amo, papai. – A ruiva apareceu deslumbrante em seu vestido de seda azul turquesa rindo, curvando-se e dando um estalado beijo na face do bruxo. - Pensei que pelo menos no dia de Fred e Lyra, a senhora pararia de se preocupar comigo, mamãe. – Arrumou a postura, oferecendo um sorriso caloroso para Hermione que somente revirou seus olhos.

\- Eu nunca vou parar de me preocupar, pequenina. – A bruxa levantou de sua cadeira, uma vez que queria seus braços maternos ao redor da filha caçula, acariciou o rosto que era tão parecido com o seu. - Eu quero que você seja muitíssimo feliz.

\- E eu sou, mamãe. – Roxie sorriu amorosamente. - Sou a batedora revelação das Harpias de Holyhead, tenho minha família sempre me apoiando e conheço várias mulheres interessantes por aí. – Argumentou com a expressão sabichona que Hermione tanto usava para convencer os outros.

\- Oh céus! – Fred surgiu com um sorriso amplo, os olhos brilhantes. - Somente eu tenho permissão para emocionar a mamãe hoje, então espere seu dia Roxanne. – Implicou com bom humor.

Os quatro se entreolharam com afeto e diversão... Até escutarem um grito exasperado de Margareth e o som do corpo de Ronald desmaiando poucas mesas dali, a filha deles Rose estava com os braços ao redor da cintura do noivo Scorpius Malfoy e parecia divida entre rir do ataque do pai ou envergonhar-se de tal atitude.

\- Acho que minha cunhada revelou a gravidez. – Lyra surgiu exuberante ao lado de Lily Potter, sua melhor amiga e madrinha de casamento.

\- Oh, céus! – Hermione sentiu seus olhos se enxerem de lágrimas emocionadas... - Que notícia maravilhosa!

\- Não acredito que Roniquinho será vovô antes de mim. – George fingiu indignação, encarando os recém-casados com travessura. - Fred e Lyra Weasley, eu quero meia dúzia de netinhos para estragar. – Ordenou com um sorriso debochado vendo a nora empalidecer.

\- Pai! – Fred balançou a cabeça, seu velho era mesmo impossível. - Vamos, amor, ainda precisamos cumprimentar o resto dos convidados. – Beijou a bochecha rosada da esposa e saíram em direção à mesa da família Longbottom.

\- Eles são tão fofos. – Lily exclamou encarando a prima. - Vamos dançar, Roxie? – Convidou com os olhos brilhando, maliciosos.

\- Vamos, diabinha. – Roxanne entrelaçou seus dedos nos da antiga aluna sonserina que riu do apelido que a acompanhava desde Hogwarts.

Hermione sentou-se novamente e se permitiu escorar no corpo forte do esposo, ele passou seus braços pelos ombros dela e depositou um beijo em sua têmpora.

\- Lily é uma menina ótima, não acha? – George questionou como se visse algo que ninguém ainda tinha notado.

\- Percebeu que nossa filha nunca nega nada para ela? – Hermione suspirou contente. – Elas têm tempo...

 _21 de Junho de 2028._

O barulho era quase ensurdecedor ao redor da imensa mesa no quintal da Toca. Molly e Arthur Weasley encararam com extremo contentamento a maioria de sua família, pois alguns não conseguiram comparecer àquele almoço. Charlie, que não podia deixar seus dragões em época de reprodução, Percy sempre ocupado no Ministério da Magia, Albus que estava na Alemanha fazendo uma especialização em medibruxaria, James e Louis estavam em missão como aurores e Ted com Victorie que estavam morando em Paris.

\- Vocês imaginaram que seríamos tão afortunados? – Harry indagou encarando com gratidão as duas pessoas que foram sua única família por anos. Estavam na ponta da enorme mesa e desfrutavam das deliciosas sobremesas preparadas por Molly, Margareth e Audrey.

\- Depois da guerra... – Ron coçou a nuca, desconcertado. - Eu jamais pensei que nos recuperaríamos, mas aparentemente somos sobreviventes.

\- E o tempo foi generoso conosco... Somos sortudos. – Hermione complementou enquanto apertava as mãos dos dois homens, seus melhores amigos.

\- Passamos por toda espécie de desafios e sofrimentos, mas tudo valeu a pena. – Harry sorriu afetuosamente para esposa do outro lado da mesa que conversava animada com George e Bill. - Queria que Fred, Tonks e Remus estivessem aqui.

\- Nós também, amigo. – Ron sentiu o peito apertar com a saudade de seu irmão. - Mas a vida continua,... Toda vez que eu observo os rostinhos de Órion e Pollux, fico grato por todas as escolhas que os trouxeram ao mundo.

\- Lembra como Draco quase enfartou ao descobrir que os netinhos herdaram o tom de ruivo dos Weasley? – Hermione gargalhou com vontade da lembrança acompanhada dos outros. - Definitivamente, a era de Malfoys platinados chegou ao fim.

\- Não sei... – Harry insinuou, divertido. - Ainda faltam três meses para sua netinha nascer, Mione. – Encarou a amiga que fazia beicinho.

George encarou o trio de ouro com um sorriso torto, admirava como depois de tanto tempo aqueles três continuavam sendo amigos no significado mais profundo da palavra. Quando retornaram anos atrás para Londres, assistiu os laços que uniam Harry, Ron e Hermione se fortalecerem ainda mais. O bruxo pediu licença para os irmãos e foi até sua esposa, aquela que era o amor de sua vida e sua salvadora... Devia tudo a ela.

\- Sinto muito, companheiros. – George encarou os dois homens com um sorriso debochado. - Mas vou roubar essa bela bruxa de vocês. – Anunciou já puxando a esposa que somente sorria para seus braços.

\- Diga uma novidade? Você sempre faz isso. – Ron deu de ombros com um sorriso espirituoso, anos antes doeu feito o inferno vê-los daquela forma, todavia hoje era simplesmente o correto... O que estava destinado a ser.

\- O que posso fazer se ela roubou meu coração? – Respondeu bem humorado, dando um beijo rápido da morena.

\- Só porque você roubou o meu antes. – Hermione rebateu tão apaixonada como no dia que o encontrou em seu apartamento, mão sangrando e coração estraçalhado, agradecia infinitamente ao destino que permitiu que George Weasley se reerguesse o suficiente para encontrar novamente um motivo para viver. - Eu te amo! – Murmurou antes de beija-lo novamente.

* * *

N.B.: Ahhh Que riqueza esse epílogo! Li com um sorriso imenso nos lábios! Foi uma alegria ter betado e acompanhado essa fic em primeira mão. Parabéns para vc, Srta. Zabini! Bjs bjs, Ártemis

N.A.: Quero agradecer a todos que acompanharam e comentaram essa fanfic... Muito obrigada Ártemis, por ser essa beta tão incrível!

Fanfic postada também no Spirit e Nyah!


End file.
